Gift of Time and Heritage
by nile-reina
Summary: Teenage Harry Potter is betrayed by those he truly thought were his family and friends..With the world turning its back, Harry is left to suffer the horrors of prison and his worst nightmares..But the world is about to realize their biggest mistake RLHPSS
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Gift of Time and Heritage

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairings: **RL/HP/SS

**Category: **Action/Adventure, Romance

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Teenage Harry Potter is betrayed by those he truly thought were his family and friends...With the world turning its back, Harry is left to suffer the horrors of prison and his worst nightmares...But the world is about to realize their biggest mistake...An ancient race has come to collect their child...A chosen with a power that could destroy their entire world...And that isn't all, young Harry is about to embark on a journey of his heritage that no one knew about, as well as discovering a way to not avenge himself but to gain his greatest desire

**Archive: **Unique Realities, FFN...anywhere, just ask please

**Warnings/Disclaimirs: **Belongs to J.K. Rowling...Avians and Dark Predator belong to me...references to higher beings (Gods and Goddess) are not mine but credited to various sites used to gain information...M/F-Het, M/M-slash, M/M/M-threesome pairings...AU setting after Book 2, does not follow Book 3...implied but not graphic situations of torture, bloodshed, rape, child abuse

**Author Notes: **I didn't rewrite the whole story but I did redo parts of it, I even made some editing changes and corrections...Hopefully, the redo will appease all...Also, because many of you were confused- this is a jumping time-line story- it first starts in 1993 with Harry going to his third year and 1993 is the main time-line but when Harry is taken by the Avian the time-line differs depending on where he heads for training, such as the Gods...but it'll mostly jump from 1978-9 to 1993 and back, depending on the situation- those chapters will be re-edited for clarification and easy reading...Otherwise, please enjoy

**Key Codes: Blah-- **yelling, Parseltongue

**_Blah-- _**ancient languages, journals

_/Blah/-- _Flashbacks, visions

_Blah-- _thoughts, emphasis

**Blah**-- written letters, headlines, titles

**Chapter One**

A hot summer day found a thirteen-year-old boy, although his short height would tell otherwise, named Harry Potter sitting outside weeding a small garden for his Aunt in the backyard of Number 4 of Privet Drive, located in Surrey, England.

Dirty, pale hands brushed aside sweaty black locks of unruly hair from bright emerald green eyes, hidden behind a pair of thick and taped glasses as well as streaking dirt across equally pale features. Dressed in oversized, ripped clothing, hiding the scrawny thin body, Harry was feeling quite overheated from the long hours beneath the burning sun, where he was forced to yank out every weed from his Aunt's precious flower beds.

As he tried to finish his weeding, Harry began to recollect why he was being forced into this physically demanding labor, especially without a steady stream of ice cold water. His only _family_, and he used that term loosely, hated him. But it wasn't just Harry they hated. Their extreme dislike also ran towards his deceased parents, who had died just a few months after his First birthday, murdered by a Dark wizard named Voldemort.

His relatives extreme dislike probably would have loosened if Harry hadn't performed accidental magic as a child. But Harry couldn't help that he was magical or could do magic nor could he help that his parents were Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter, one a Muggle-born witch and the other a Pure-blood wizard. Although bloodlines didn't matter to his relatives, the mere fact that magic made the Durselys appear unnatural, abnormal, even freaky,in _their _defense, justifiably gave them reason to hate the Magical World. _After all, they pride themselves on being the perfect, normal family to the public_.

And if being magical wasn't enough, Harry himself was going to one of the most infamous magical schools in Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school his parents had attended. A school his Uncle desperately tried stopping Harry from attending.

Speaking of school, Harry had just received his book and supply list from his Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall. He received the school owl just a week ago as well as an owl barely two days ago from his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were going to Diagon Alley together to collect their school supplies and wanted him to join. But that day was today and unluckily Harry had chores. His relatives would refuse to take Harry anywhere if his long list of chores were not done, or done perfectly in their eyes, which meant doing the same chore for several hours. And by the time his chores were done Harry would not be able to attend Diagon Alley.

Then again, Lady Luck must favor him as his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shout, "**Potter**!"

Sighing, Harry shoved himself up from the dirty ground and hurried to the back door that led to the kitchen. It was where he met his Aunt, "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia Dursley, once Petunia Evans and sister to the deceased Lily Evans, simply glared at his question. She hadn't wanted to raise her nephew but feared what backlash could happen should anyone from the Magical World discover his abandonment; after all they did find him when he had turned eleven. She also happened to be a very thin, horse-faced woman with a long neck and a shrill sounding voice. And that voice was directed towards Harry with unrestrained scorn, "Wash up immediately and stay off my clean floors!"

Normally Harry wouldn't question his Aunt but today he was quite curious, "Uh, Aunt Petunia?" It was very, _very_ rare to be called away from his chores.

But he never got to finish. "Now! Vernon's off with my Dudders on a Father-Son camping trip with a few business accomplices. I, unfortunately, have the car." He could see the hatred hiddenin her eyes as she stared at him in disgust, making him suddenly understand, "I'll be dropping you off close to that..that _place_. I have to meet a friend for a late luncheon."

Fighting back a smile, Harry hurried through the tidy house to the bathroom and his small bedroom. The bedroom was a nice change from the cramped cupboard beneath the stairs he had occupied for almost eleven years, only gaining thenew room right before attending Hogwarts. He hurried through the barren room; only filled with a ratted mattress and bed frames, one blanket, a splintered wooden desk and dresser. Just about everything else was locked in his trunk in the cupboard except a few essentials he had hidden under a loose floorboard, discovered by accident.

Moments later, Harry was riding with his Aunt in his Uncle's pride and joy, a newer version of the old station wagon, though Harry couldn't see what was so new about the thing since it looked completely used and beat up. Speaking of his Uncle, Harry was once again comparing his thin Aunt to Uncle Vernon and her _precious_ Dudders.

Vernon Dursely worked at a well respected business called Gunnings. He wasn't too sure what exactly his Uncle did, all he knew was that he really didn't care. But his Uncle reminded him of a rather large pig. Vernon was a heavy-set man with pudgy fingers and a double chin. Even his eyes looked quite small and hidden on his pudgy features. Although, that never stopped Vernon from using his size to keep Harry in his place when he was younger. Harry always wondered if a steady diet would make a difference in both their lives, then again Harry spent more than half his life starving and being smaller than the average teenager.

But every diet the Dursleys did try made no difference on Dudley Dursley. Harry's cousin reminded him of a baby whale, which he once saw on the T.V. at his baby-sitter's house, Arabella Figg. Dudley also went to a private school, bullying anyone he desired. He was the biggest kid there as well as the worst. Not even when they learned that Dudley needed to lose weight, especially since the tailors around town were being hard pressed to properly size and fit Dudley for uniforms and clothing, did any of the diets work. But whatever Dudley wanted, Dudley got. Which could explain why Dudley was the person he was.

Before he could ponder further on his _family_, the vehicle came to a bone-jarring stop. Looking around, Harry could barely see the Leaky Cauldron's sign from his position. "Get out, boy. Three hours. That is all you have. Or else walk home in the rain."

Crawling out, Harry could see the white clouds steadily darkening, "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He stood still as she sped off. He knew that three hours wouldn't be enough because when they said that, it was cut in half or less. This meant Harry would be lucky if he had over an hour to gather his supplies. And with that motivation, he hurried right through the Leaky Cauldron and straight into Diagon Alley. _First stop, Gringotts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry practically ran down the Alley towards the wizarding bank, Gringotts. The bank was run by Goblins who took money buisness very seriously. They also took care of every vault and money procedures for pureblooded families, as well as vaults for Muggle-born children. Harry learned at age eleven that Muggles were people who couldn't do magic at all and that squibs were magical but couldn't do much either. Among the Muggle-born and squibs were the Half-bloods, children with one Muggle parent and one Magical parent. Then there were those whose parents were of old families, families that had nothing to do with Muggles at all, and they were people Harry tended to avoid.

But because of his distracted thoughts and hurrying pace, Harry barely caught the resenting looks cast by the magical folks surrounding him, few were curious as they openly stared. This caused his mind to work overtime in wondering why they were staring in the first place while still hurrying through his school lists. Even the shopkeepers were quite hostile in dealing with him. They seemed reluctant to sell him anything or to take his money but only did so because they wanted him out of their shop, or to take care of others who seemed more important.

He was almost done shopping when two voices yelled out, "**Harry**!" The emerald eyed boy turned to be engulfed in a fierce hug by his two best friends. He smiled gratefully and hugged them back.

"It's about time, mate."

"Had chores to do until Aunt Petunia decided to bring me along on her way for a luncheon with friends. But I don't have much time to finish shopping before she comes to pick me up."

Ronald Weasley, Ron to his friends, nodded. He knew all about the Durselys since he and his twin older brothers had rescued him just last year, finding bars on his bedroom window at the time.

Hermione Granger on the other hand frowned at the statement. She was a very smart witch, who also happened to be Muggle-born since both her parents weren't magical. She heard bits and pieces of the Dursleys but not a lot. Determined not to ruin the day, "Ron and I still need to go to Flourish & Botts."

Harry nodded. That was his last stop of the day. And that was also the time he questioned his curiosity. "Do either of you know why everyone's being this way?"

Ron flushed brightly. He knew all about the bogus stories the wizarding papers were telling. And everyone was looking like they believed them. He decided to give a lighter version of the ugly lies, "They aren't over the fact you're a parselmouth."

"There's been a _ton_ of articles written all about it, on you." Hermione was not going to wash the stories away like Ron. Her friend had to know what was going on in his life.

Harry was a little sadden at the thoughts and even more angry. But he shoved aside his emotions as the hostile clerk at Flourish & Botts practically shoved his books into his arms. "But me being one shouldn't mean anything. It was something given to me that Halloween night. I'm not like Voldemort."

His friends flinched and those who overheard scowled at his free use of the name. But emerald eyes suddenly caught something else, something he needed to do before he left. Glancing at the Muggle watch on his wrist, Harry noticed he had at least fifteen minutes left to the hour and a half he had given himself to gather his school supplies. "Uh, guys?"

They turned to face him, heading towards the Quidditch and robes shop. "Sorry but I was already there. I need a few other things at the apothecary. Something I forgot to get, a new blade." They nodded, letting him go his separate way.

Ignoring the suspicious looks from the shop clerk, Harry re-entered the dark shop once again, nose wrinkling at the smell. "Harry!"

The hissed whisper caught his attention. He smiled at the sight of the tiny redheaded witch, hiding in a dark corner far from the shopkeeper's sight. He swiftly moved closer to hide behind the shelves with her, "Ginny."

Ginny Weasley smiled brightly at the emerald eyed boy before her. Instead of continuing her greeting, she shoved two other figures into his sight. They were polite enough to keep their voices to soft whispers, "Hi, Harry."

Harry smiled at the sight of the two brothers, Colin and Dennis Creevey. As he greeted them all warmly, his mind went to distracting thoughts of hiding secrets from his two best friends. What no one knew, not even his friends or their families, was that Harry had been communicating with the three younger children over the entire summer. Just a few weeks before summer holidays when on their Easter vacation, Ginny had _borrowed_ several spelled blank pieces of parchments from her father. Harry had then charmed the sheets into four journals for each of them, the spelled parchments would never run out within the journals. He even spelled four quills to remain unbreakable and sharp while charming four different color ink wells to never run dry. This was their way of secretly communicating with each other whenever they wished, even going as far as researching for ways to quietly alert each other with their writing. Each journal would softly pusle in color and chime in various tones when one would write to another. Harry was able to twine the charmed alerts to sound when one wrote all four names inside the journal before beginning a written conversation.

They were private gifts for each other in hopes gaining a closer understanding of their desires. Ginny's wanted someone to talk to about her nightmares and ordeal from her first year. Harry had always wanted siblings since being an orphaned child. The Creevey boys had always wanted to know Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. This was their way of fulfilling their desires without having to bother someone who wouldn't understand. And these gifts came in quite handy during the sleepless nights, waking in cold sweat and shivers from nightmares.

Each even had their own color of ink charmed by Harry; Harry in silver, Ginny in red, Collin in gold, and Dennis in blue. The differences in color showed of their favorite color as well as allowing them to tell each other's writing apart instead of constantly using each other's name, also not having to bother recreating the alerts everytime their names were mentioned.

To Harry it proved he was Just Harry, someone with a loving family. To the others it gave them the feeling of being in charge, not feeling underappreciated or controlled since Harry never had siblings. Suddenly shaking his head from those distracting thoughts, Harry turned his mind back to the present, facing his young friends, "I made my excuses to get here. I already have my supplies since I don't have much time. But I did get us very early Christmas gifts."

The younger wizards and witch gasped in delight at the sight of four shimmering black rings etched four lightening bolts of silver, red, gold, and blue. "Harry!"

He smiled at their awe faces, "The rings were in my school vault. My Mum left them there for me, hidden in the back corner in a small cedar box. It's the only vault the Goblins will allow me to take anything out of. She had left a letter stating they were once gifts of the Marauders until the ordeal with Voldemort started to get worse and how she placed all four rings into the vault before going into hiding. I think she felt something bad was going to happen and I thought they might be useful for us with the same situation. I asked the goblins to help me place a few more spells on them, for a small fee of course. I even changed the Animagus etchings to the bolts of color." The three younger ones knew all about the Marauders, and who they were to Harry. All because Harry had accidentally stumbled over a small box left in his aunt's attic by his mother during a summer day of cleaning. His mum didn't put much detail in her diaries and unsent letters but he knew enough of her past since all he ever heard from everyone was about his father. And they had been the very first to hear about his parents, comforting him through words even as they prayed to be there physically.

"They're beautiful, Harry." Ginny cuddled her ring close before reverently slipping it onto her right hand, gasping lightly as it magically resized to her finger.

He smiled. "Mum already had several protection spells on them; she felt that the Marauders needed them. I added more. I even put a location spell on each. We'll always know where the other is by concentrating that person's color; it also allows entrance through the impenetrable since Goblin magic is one of the most powerful, more so than House-elf. We'll even be able to know if the other is in danger; the hotter the burning of the ring, the more danger the other is in. I just thought we could use them as friendship rings with extra benefits."

Ginny relaxed with sighing relief. She had feared what her second year could bring but this ring will be her light during any darkness. Even now she could feel the protective warmth of the spells coursing through her body, instinctively knowing Harry had allowed his love for them to empower the spells, "Oh, Harry, it feels so warm now."

"The charms are activating. Also invisiblity spells. Only we can see them and only we can find each other. Another secret we hold between each other." They all nodded, having already agreeing to keep their forming relationship a secret until the Dark Lord was vanquished. Harry wasn't about to let his new family fall to harm, not if he could keep them safe from all harm. But Harry didn't mention was the one last spell that had cost a few galleons. The Head Goblin was very willing to place it after he had explained and quite handsomely paid. This spell would boost life energy and heal any wounds by absorbing magic from spells, curses, or even hexes cast onto the ring-wearer. _Voldemort will be getting a very nice surprise if he ever dared to hurt my siblings. You tried to destroy Ginny already and now you can't return to finish the job. I won't allow your desire to destroy everything around me for your heart's contentment._

"Thank you, Harry!" Suddenly, they all happened to look at his watch when they pulled from the group hug. Ginny's blue eyes widened, "Mum's going to flip! I was suppose to be with the twins at the Leaky Cauldron ten minutes ago!"

"I'm sure Fred and George won't be too mad that you got away."

"Our Mum and Dad had let us wander with Ginny and her brothers." The two blondes gave sheepish smiles at the raise brow and smiling emerald eyes.

"You three better hurry. I'll hear from you tonight. Aunt Petunia should be driving up shortly and I must hurry myself or miss my only ride." The four raced from the shop to their destinations. Harry ran past his best friends, waving frantically as he gripped the large group of bags with his supplies in them. He barely saw them nod in passing as he hurried, desperate to make it to the Leaky Cauldron and out to the corner of the street. And he was quite glad he had pushed his running limits, arriving just as Aunt Petunia was starting the car to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hidden in the shadows from his most loyal followers, a corpse-looking wizard with dark red eyes peered at them, submissively kneeling. His anger was evident in the harsh tones. "Twice now I've been stopped from gaining a new body. And each time that meddling child is the reason. Harry Potter!" Each kneeling Death Eater cringed behind their white masks, clutching the plain black robes tightly closer to their body. "I want that impertinent child removed, permanently. I want a way to keep him from interfering once again."

Not one dared to speak. They weren't that stupid to try, even if their curiosity was bordering between survival and sucidial. For ten years, their Lord had been missing and then suddenly he reappeared, calling out to his loyal followers through their Dark Mark, causing them pain and absolute obedience in meeting with him. They knew without having to stare that their Lord had only called his Inner Circle, the darkest and most loyal to him. They were also the ones who could be counted upon, knowing they would follow any intruction sent their way.

As if knowing his kneeling Inner Circle's curiosity, the red-eyed wizard explained his desires in slow, hissing tones, delighting in their flinches, "You are my most loyal Inner Circle, even though a couple are still within the walls of Azkaban. You are the ones I entrust this mission. I want Potter watched very closely. I want to know his every move. I want to know his every weakness, his every action. Is that understood?"

As one, "Yes, my lord."

"Dismissed." Not daring to push their luck, the few followers fled their Lord's sight, gratefully for not being harmed. But one follower had yet to leave, having the instinct to remain behind. "Put me in my bed, Wormtail. I must sleep, then return to your original position until I call again."

Wormtail, formally know as Peter Pettigrew, was a short, bald-headed male with watery eyes and a weak disposition. The cowardly man was once a loving, smiling student at Hogwarts before he turned against the only friends he had. The group, called the Marauders, were infamous for their tricks as well as secretly famous for their ability of being animaguses, that was all but one. He had been a small gray rat, seemingly fitting for his future life since he was as sneaky as a rat for betraying his friends. But he also had been easy prey for the Dark Lord, even too weak to go against anything his Lord wanted.

Speaking of the Dark Lord, the red-eyed wizard was being carefully tucked away in dark green silk. The ruby eyes watched his weaker follower slip away in its animal form of a rat, sneering at his follower's obvious fearful escape. Those same eyes slowly grew distant as he remembered a past so long ago.

_/He was once a boy called Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. He also once went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, becoming the perfect student until he was seduced into the dark side. He had a pureblooded witch for a mother, who died giving birth to him. His father had been a very abusive Muggle towards his mother. He knew this because his father never ceased to tell him what a failure she was. But his father abandoned him the minute he learned that seven-year-old little Tom had caused things to explode during one of his tantrums and that his wife had been harboring a secret when his father-in-law made a surprise visit that same day. _

_His father had been outraged to learn of the secrets his wife had kept when his father-in-law told him of little Tom's heritage. But that wasn't the worse, not even Tom's grandparents wanted him, seemingly no one wanted little Tom nor had he ever found the reason as to why. Therefore, he ended up in an orphanage known to have Muggles, squibs, and unwanted purebloods who shamed their families. He had been in that orphanage since he was seven years of age._

_It turned out that the owner of the orphanage hated children, espeically magical children. He believed those children to be possessed, always severely abusing them in hopes of exorcising them of their magic. When it wouldn't happen, the owner would find others who took delight in hurting children, selling the magical ones at a very reasonable price. But the owner had a secret of his own, his delight in young boys and what he could do to them. He would mention to the sellers of each one's talent, something about his sampling. Although he sold the magical ones, little Tom was never for sale. Something about him had caused him to become a chosen target of the owner, though he willingly allowed others to 'play' with little Tom. _

_For four years all Tom knew was pain. He became intimate with the abuse, never knowing there was any other way. He knew why he was abused, he was different. According to the owner, he was 'special' but never told how special. Then Tom turned eleven. _

_He learned of a new world that just might save him, only to be disappointed. The Headmaster of Hogwarts didn't seem to worry about the home life of his students, only their safety in his school. Tom was able to heal while in school, surprised each year that his owner allowed him to attend. But then again, every summer he had was returned to his so-called home; sent back to the abuse, emotional and physical, even the painful, sadistic touching of the orphanage owner. Even though he was a wizard, Tom was forbidden from performing outside of the school, threatened that he could never return. Then again something inside of Tom spoke that being sent back every summer was giving the owner more reason to be intimate in Tom's life, giving more reason to abuse him. _

_That hatred of the orphanage owner, who's touch he could still dream at night, festered and grew. It grew to dangerous levels, which he had a hard time to control. It was that hatred of Muggles that sent him to said orphanage on the idea of eradicating them from the world all together. It was the hatred of Wizards that gave him ideas of controlling the Magical World for never trying to save him, for never venturing out to see his home life. It was those dark days that turned Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. into Dark Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard._

_And it was that hope of domination that led him to his downfall on October 31, 1981 within the home of James and Lily Potter. When he had gone to destroy those prophesized in being his equal and could destroy his reign as well as body and soul. _

_Oh, how he loved seeing that brilliant green light of the Killing Curse slam into James Potter's body every night in his dreams. But he hated seeing the lovely Lily falling by his wand. He wanted her to live, he actually desired her to be at his side, despite her heritage as a Muggle-born witch. She was quite the beauty; who couldn't fall for those brilliant green eyes mirroring the Killing Curse, fiery auburn strands, fierce lioness pride and temper. _

_She had sacrificed herself to save her only child, a son that could be a possible threat. But when he cast the Killing Curse upon the child, it rebounded from the pale forehead and tossed Voldemort from his physical being, turning him into a black shadow, forced to hibernate in the bodies of others until he could gain some type of physical form. _

_And since that day he had been floating around trying to find a way to return to his powerful state. It also started his obsession of avenging his failed curse against Harry Potter, who had become the Wizarding World's savior./ _

That obsession had led Voldemort to his recent position. He hoped to gain a new body for two years since his return to Britian but Harry Potter had foiled each time. This year Voldemort was sure he could put an end Potter's reign as savior as well as gain his own favor among the Magical World. An ending no one would ever see coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Almost a month later, Harry Potter found himself back on the Hogwarts Express, riding towards school for his third year of magical training. He was excited to know what he could learn this time. He was excited in wanting to see the sorting ceremony. He loved seeing how others were placed into one of the four houses based on the qualities of the Founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin.

He had friendships and alliances to all but one of the houses. Slytherins were quite arrogant in their pride, believing their house was the best because of their pureblood status. But Harry never told anyone that their pride was a cover; the Slytherins did wish to make other alliances. It was possibly their own families and the public that made them stay in the dark, made them to be the dark wizards and witches, who made model student Tom Riddle into Voldemort. After all, the sorting hat did say he was perfectly fitted for Slytherin, causing him to ponder upon his past and comparing it to the small things he observed about the currently attending Slytherins.

And speaking of Voldemort, Harry could feel the constant wave of pain through his scar. He learned more about his scar with only his help, learning that Voldemort set it off when they had faced each other in his First Year. This also explain those weird dreams he had growing up at the Dursleys. But now that pain was threatening to overwhelm Harry. Only the sly glances from Ginny and Colin as they stepped away from the other years towards the boats made him feel slightly better, aiding his headache from furiously pounding inside his head.

Once at the Welcoming Feast, Harry watched through the hazy pain as the sorting hat sang its song and sorted the new First Years. He barely listened to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announce another professor in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. But he did see the dark glares from Potions Professor Severus Snape directed towards the new professor, Remus Lupin, although something seemed a bit off in that glare. Something he shrugged off as he hurried through his meal to head to bed. _Maybe sleep would cure the pounding headache_.

But by curfew time the pain faded away, leaving behind a wide awake Harry. Since he couldn't sleep, Harry quietly snuck out from the bed curtains to his trunk. Silently, he slipped out his father's invisibility cloak and hurried out the Third Year's dorm, softly smiling at the glowing journal beneath the cloak. He wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep.

Sitting quietly before a roaring golden fire within the Gryffindor dorm, Ginny and Colin were hastily scribbling in their spelled journals. A small smile wormed its way on Harry's face as the two looked up. "Hey."

"Can't sleep either?"

"No. Thought I'd come down now. I was thinking of going out to see the morning stars in a few hours since I can't sleep." He could see the hopeful looks in their faces, "Want to come along?"

"Sure." Ginny was excited. Yes, she was attracted to Harry Potter but as she thought more and more about it, she realized it was The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter she was attracted to. And that was not right in trying to base a relationship on. Besides, she favored the strong friendship, almost sibling love, from the quiet boy.

Colin grinned, "Okay. Dennis is already heading to bed, says to tell you good night. So, I'll be bored." Like Ginny, Colin had analyzed his relationship with his fellow Gryffindor and decided that the sibling relationship was more important then following Harry Potter around, flashing a camera in the older boy's face.

The three sat around the fire, talking quietly, never knowing someone had charmed the Gryffindor fireplace. Down in the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were, two Slytherins were sitting quietly in front of their silver roaring fire, listening to the soft-spoken conversation. "They're going to head out shortly."

"We'll need to follow discreetly. We should get up early every morning to keep an eye on a restless Potter. We might be able to make that pattern come to light even sooner then our Lord wishes."

"We should stick to the shadows whenever possible. Watch out for Potter. He's quite the Slytherin when he wants to be." With that warning the two Slytherins snuck out their Common Room seconds after the new Gryffindor Trio left.

The group of five, two uninvited, headed out to the small cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The large door opened to reveal the groundskeeper, Rebeus Hagrid, and his faithful pet, Fang. "Come in, you three." Hagrid welcomed the non-sleeping students into his cottage. He knew the Headmaster would appreciate someone keeping an eye on Harry, especially to keep him out of trouble.

Waiting outside, the two Slytherins plotted on how they could send their information to their Lord without suspicion being cast on them when the occupants exited the cottage about twenty minutes later. Two pairs of eyes watched the large dog and groundskeeper lead the three students into the Forest. Curious, they followed, only to find them a few feet inside at a small clearing. Harry was politely talking to the centaurs, who were only listening because of their friend, Hagrid. Even though the centaurs did not like strangers entering their world, they were quite willing to share their views of the stars. The three Gryffindor students were eager to learn of the past, present, and future.

And that meeting was the first of many over the next month. The two Slytherins had sent their information by owl to their Lord in hopes of what to do next. They even told of the days Harry would go first, only to be followed moments later by a rushing Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, who would chatter about the next year of bringing Creevey's younger brother onto their excursions.

And miles away someone was practically giddy with joy at the constant news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Lord Voldemort summoned his few trusted Inner Circle to his side. It was time the plans were placed into action. He had his only Potion Master, Severus Snape, create several Dark potions, keeping him from knowing the real plan. Voldemort didn't really trust Snape too much, because the dark haired man had recanted his alliance to the Death Eaters to serve the Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore to avoid a long sentence within the walls of Azkaban. But there weren't many Potion Masters of Snape's degree to replace the man with. Because of the mistrust, Voldemort had been careful with Snape, at least that was until he learned how close his young follower was to Dumbledore. With that knowledge he began to open up more to his fallen one.

But at this moment he had a select few who would carry out his plans. Gleaming red eyes glared down at the chosen few, "Parkinson, Zambini, send word to your daughters. I want Potter's new friends at my side. It seems these new friends are his greatest weakness, more so than Potter's own best friends. Next weekend would be a Hogsmeade visit for the older years; Potter will be attending somehow, according to his words. But I don't care how it is done, I want that Weasley girl and Creevey boy at my side before the visitation is completed."

"Yes, my lord."

Before he dismissed his two followers, "Take this." He used his wand to float two small vials of a light purple liquid to them. "Feed these vials to the two students. Severus created a hallucination potion upon my order. Permanent carbon copies of the two will appear, fooling any into believing it is them. Then tell your daughters Harry Potter will be the murderer, even though he'll be busy during one of his treks to the Forest."

"My lord, what about Potter's wand and magical signature?"

A third vial, this one a dark blood color, was floating before their vision, "This is a potion based on Potter's physical features with an added feature to allow the caster to cast with his wand. I've already checked to make sure both potions will truly work. Be sure whoever drinks this potion will murder the copies with a witness. And take Potter's wand. It's the only way the potion will work. Now go!"

"Yes, my lord." Voldemort laughed delightfully as they raced away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that weekend had come up fast. Harry reluctantly left his two younger friends to spend time with Hermione and Ron. He did spend most of his late nights and early mornings with Ginny and Colin, as well as the spelled parchment to speak with Dennis. Now was time for the original Golden Gryffindor Trio.

As the older years left, Colin had gone outside to the lake with Ginny. Both were content to sit quietly while waiting for Harry to return with gifts or trinkets for them, he promised. It was just after the last of the coaches left for the small magical village when fellow second year Gryffindor, Morgana Fey, had stopped by.

Ginny brightly smiled at the shy girl, "Hello, Morgana."

The young girl shakily smiled back. "I was going for a walk. But I don't want to be alone."

"We'll keep you company if you like." Ginny didn't want to be rude to the smaller girl. She knew what it was like to be forgotten.

"Thank you." Little brunette Morgana Fey led the two around the lake, fingering the two vials in her robe pockets. Hours earlier, she had been pulled aside in the library by Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson. It seemed their Lord had finally given the word to begin Harry Potter's downfall. Morgana was not afraid of Albus Dumbledore. Because Morgana was a distant relative of the ancient Sorceress, Morgana LeFey, enemy of Merlin himself. And that history made little Morgana excited to be the next witch to change the world. And that change included two Death Eaters, waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the other side of the lake. She kept the two Gryffindors distracted with small talk, deliberately leading them to the Forest.

By the time Ginny realized what was happening, she and Colin were swiftly stunned. "Good work, Morgana."

The young witch smirked, pulling the two vials out of her pocket. She waited for the Death Eaters to bind the two students before awakening them. This way she had an easier time to feed the potion to them, forcing out a carbon copy of the two. Ginny tried to fight her bonds but she couldn't get free. She and Colin were forced to watch an identical set of themselves slip out the Forbidden Forest with a chatty Morgana Fey, back to the school with no one the wiser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While in Hogsmeade, Harry's scar began to burn. Something was wrong. But one glance at the invisible ring on his finger gave him the hint that all were accounted for. So, he pushed the thought into the far recesses of his mind, hoping against hope. And he wouldn't realize until Monday that he should have paid attention to that burn.

Early Monday morning he walked down to the Common Room only to find his two _siblings _frantically writing. "Potions?"

The two blushed, sheepishly smiling. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that if you were caught scribbling fast it was a Potions assignment yet to be finished. "It's due today and we kept putting it off."

Harry laughed, _that's what they did last time too._ "We've all done that but Snape always seemed to know."

Ginny tilted her head, "Going down?"

He lifted the cloak, "Yes. I'm leaving a bit early because Hagrid found a burrow for a large snake. He's never seen a snake that large in the Forbidden Forest. Might take me awhile before I meet you at the clearing."

"That's okay." The two younger students peered at the disheveled area of parchment, quills, ink, and books. "Uh, might be awhile for us as well."

Smiling, "Take your time."

They quietly called out, just as he slipped out the Common Room, "We want details!" Harry snickered back at them, shutting the portrait of the Fat Lady in a pink dress.

Harry had spent his entire walk quietly chuckling over his two younger friends' words. In his second year the entire magical community learned he was a Parselmouth. But out of them all, only three were excited to hear him continuously use Parseltongue. Those three were Ginny Weasley and the Creevey brothers. They didn't care that he gained that ability that fateful Halloween night nor did they care that it was a trait of Dark wizards.

They enjoyed hearing the hissing syllables slip from Harry's mouth. Even Dennis got into the habit of recording snakes and owling them to Harry, just to learn what they were saying. After he received a Howler from Ginny and Harry, as well as a verbal warning from his brother, about how dangerous it was to be that close to snakes and to not do it again, Dennis was told word for word what the snakes had said.

That excitement was the reason they enjoyed leaving as early as they could, staying as long as possible in the Forbidden Forest. There were plenty of small snakes slithering about that Harry could talk to.

And because his thoughts were continuously distracting, Harry never felt someone swiftly reaching out and slipping his wand from his back pocket. He never realized that moment that he shouldn't have left his robes back in the Gryffindor Tower. But he never wore his robes this early in the morning, especially not before classes began. Hagrid always had some type of breakfast ready, made by the house elves at times, for the three in his cottage. This gave them time to visit the Forest, eat breakfast, and hurry to the Tower for their things before class.

With no knowledge of a missing wand, Harry slipped quickly into the shadowy edges of the Forbidden Forest. He knew Hagrid would be along shortly. Harry just wanted to try and find the snake himself, curious as to what it would say without someone else around.

While he was searching, Ginny and Colin's clones were stepping outside the castle, just like the originals would have done that same day. Just as they stepped out, they were snatched by demanding hands, dragged from the groundskeeper's cottage to the Whomping Willow. Pansy Parkinson was quick to hand her fellow friend, Blaise Zambini, the potion required to turn into Harry Potter. Blaise drank the liquid quickly and cast swift binding spells onto the clones' legs. Pansy vanished into the shadows, not wanting to be caught.

Dark eyes peered over to the castle doors from her hiding place just in time to see a small figure step out. Glee filled her eyes, knowing her plan to lure the unknown little girl had worked. It was only the matter of overhearing the girl and her friends mentioning Potter. With that tidbit of information, Pansy had lured the girl with the hopes of spending some time with the girl's crush. And it was working splendidly since the girl was moving in view of the Willow.

Blaise turned Harry Potter could see the new arrival out the corner of her eyes. She continued to torture the two clones until she was sure the other girl was looking her way. And looking that way was what the other had just done, hearing a loud familiar voice. The attention fell onto the small group just as Blaise said the two illegal words, "Avada Kedavra!"

The other girl shrieked as she saw the brilliant green light speed towards two fallen figures on the ground. And she continued to scream as she saw the familiar black hair, a flash of green eyes, and the pale lightening bolt shaped scar before Harry disappeared into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

Deep within the forest, the real Harry Potter was caught up in a hissing conversation with a very large Anaconda. He had learned in Muggle school that Anacondas were only found in the Amazon rain forests. That they loved living near rivers and lakes. But somehow this Anaconda had found its way into the Forbidden Forest, talking to a small boy it could easily crush.

But the dark green and black snake was curious. Besides, it had already fed a few weeks ago on a large unfamiliar creature. And it was quite strange yet comforting to be speaking to a human, telling the human that he had been traveling on a boat, locked up in a small cage. When the cage had been taken off the boat, more humans began to take him somewhere he didn't want to go, another glass cage. Before those humans could lock him up, he had fought back and slithered off, searching for a safe place, finding it here among the dark shadows of this forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid had just finished rounding up the Hogwarts professors and medi-witch. He was the one who had taken the screaming girl to the Hospital wing for treatment when he heard screaming. And now he stood to one side, watching and waiting.

"Poppy?"

Trained medi-witch, Madame Poppy Pomfrey wiped her hands against the old-fashioned black dress with a white apron. She was shaken by what she had found with her magical scans over the two fallen students. Surprisingly, her voice held, "It's not right. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevey were incapacitated." The few professors stared at the kneeling woman. Not one could believe their eyes or ears as she continued the scanning, as well as the explanation of the two younger students' death. "Someone cast a partial bind on their legs and made vines wrap around their wrists, holding them down with their wands in their lap." One professor paled. Severus Snape knew this type of '_punishment_.' Several Death Eaters loved to bind their magical victims with their wands in easy reach, despite the fact the bound ones couldn't even reach them.

"With the partial binds, the caster used the Critacus Curse on both of them while keeping them under a silencing charm." Poppy couldn't believe how someone could be so cruel to two young children. _How could someone bind two innocent children, wands in close reach and view, then silence them as they were tortured, knowing they couldn't hear themselves scream? _"Their throats are torn and raw from the screaming, nerves completely shot and sensitized. The caster gave mercy after allowing the two to come close to insanity with two Killing Curses."

The female members of the staff had turned away at some point, not wanting to believe someone at Hogwarts could do this much horror. As Severus began to believe that someone had allowed a Death Eater inside the school or one of his _friends _had their child commit the act, he noticed something lying a few yards away.

Albus Dumbledore was sorrowful for the two families involved. He wasn't sure where he had gone wrong or who he had done wrong. The only student he knew that had this vicious streak was Tom Riddle. At least that was until solemn blue eyes spied his Potions Professor walking quickly a few yards from the two fallen students. He followed and was in time to see the man lift an abandoned wand from the grass. "Severus." The dark haired man glanced up to see the Headmaster. He handed the wand over to the frowning man. Just touching the wand made his hidden Dark Mark stir, truly worrying him. "Prior Incantatem."

A flash of colors burst free surrounding a grinning green skull. Severus knew what they meant, "The Killing Curse."

Albus shook his head, gravely wishing he hadn't done the revealing spell. Not one of the professors liked how the normally bubbling, joyful Headmaster suddenly looked very old and defeated. "Eleven inches, Holly, and a Phoenix feather core. A feather given by Fawkes, brother to one other wand in the Magical Community."

"No, Albus, no." Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall tried to wipe away those words as she did her tears. She didn't want to believe it. She did not want to believe someone of her own house could torture a fellow friend in such a way.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." Blue eyes tried to reason with the prim looking woman, who promptly burst into even more tears. Albus glanced at the other professors, some still confused about the wand. "This wand belongs to Harry Potter." Every professor gasped, suddenly hoping he was wrong. But he wasn't, "His magical signature is exact. The Aurors will know more shortly. For now, Poppy, please take Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevey to a private room in the Hospital Wing. I'll alert their families of the ordeal after I contact the Aurors."

Still sobbing, Minerva gasped out, "I'll tell Ms. Weasley's brothers."

With saddened hearts and little hope, the entourage of professors hurried inside. All the while Pansy Parkinson watched from the shadows until it was safe for Blaise to reappear. The two Slytherins snuck back into the castle, barely making it pass a distracted Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. And as the entourage were back inside the stone walls, one student was still outside, waiting for his friends, never knowing what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finally giving up on waiting, Harry walked back through the Forest. What he didn't know was that on the other side, just waiting for him, was Minister Cornelius Fudge. He had arrived with several Aurors. They had verified that it was Harry Potter's magical signature, not faked or masked. They also verified that the bodies were indeed Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, tortured and murdered by Harry Potter. Now they waited for the suspect to leave the Forbidden Forest, where the witness saw the boy flee.

Distracted by various reasons his friends were late, Harry slipped from the shadow confines of the Forest and into the Aurors sights. "**Stupefy**!" Emerald eyes flew up in shock and confusion just as several 'stupefies' slammed into him.

Albus was not too happy, yes, he wanted Harry taken in for questioning but not in this manner. "**Fudge**!"

"Take him away!" Cornelius Fudge smiled brightly. The gray haired, middle-aged man turned his portly shaped body towards the Headmaster. "You'll see your golden boy soon. At the trial tomorrow morning." Fudge knew he had to make Potter have a trial, the public would not agree with him tossing the boy aside without one.

Albus had no choice but to watch the Aurors drag an unconscious Harry Potter away from Hogwarts by portkey. And tomorrow he would have to face the same young boy he believed he failed, though Albus wasn't sure where he failed.

For his part, Harry wouldn't know what was going on after he had been knocked unconscious. Nor did he wake to an 'Enervate!' when placed in a holding room at the Ministry of Magic, because two Dementors were there. Two black shrouded ghostly figures with bony hands stayed in the same room with Harry, enjoying the emotions they could suck out of the boy, making him relive the night of his parents' deaths.

By morning the wizarding papers learned of the students' deaths and Harry Potter's involvement. The public cried out in rage, believing the boy to be dangerous. They said he was already Dark because of the Parseltongue from his second year, supposively trying to send a snake on a Muggle-born student before it was vanquished and then sent a Basilisk on the school when the first snake incident failed; all gossip courtesy of those who hated Harry Potter and his status.

The Ministry courtroom was filled with reporters, Hogwarts staff and Headmaster, family members of the victims, and the panel of judges. Minister Fudge began the case against Harry Potter, gleeful in charging the boy since all evidence before and after the incident clearly showed Potter to be a Dark-Lord-in-Training. "Bring in the guilty party."

All eyes watched the double doors fly open to allow two Dementors, their cold grasp filtering out to the public and making them shudder at the touch, to drag in an unconscious Harry Potter. Leaving the boy in his current state, two Aurors, who followed the Dementors, chained the boy to a single chair. A Ministry approved medi-wizard hurried from the crowd to forcefully awaken Harry and force him to drink a couple drops of Veritaserum. Dazed emerald eyes, upon awakening, remained unfocused. Harry's body went slack against the cold chains while a part of him wondered what was happening.

A smirking Minister turned his focus to the dazed boy, "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." The answer was quick, clear, and evidently loud.

"When were you born?"

"July 31, 1980." Minister Fudge was quite satisfied with the Veritaserum, sure it would work. He nodded to the medi-wizard to give Potter the antidote. He wasn't about to ruin the case by letting Potter give his actions of the day of the murders. Oh no, not without all the evidence first. And then, if the judges decided, maybe Potter would tell his story.

Instead, Fudge was preparing the court for the arrival of the witness. "Bring in the witness." Still affected by the spells, serum, and Dementors, Harry was confused as to why this was happening, all he could do was watch a young female, a Hufflepuff by the colors of her ribbons in her hair, enter the room.

The female student was then give a couple drops of Veritaserum. An Auror quickly placed a chair beneath her once the potion to affect. As it took affect another judge took over, "What happened yesterday when you left the castle?"

Her answer was quick, detached and emotionless. "I left the castle knowing Harry Potter would be outside near the Forbidden Forest with two friends. As I went towards Professor Hagrid's cottage I could see something off to the side. I turned around in time to see someone cursing two figures on the ground. I went closer for a better look when I saw two green lights suddenly flash in the air. I screamed loudly when the person turned around long enough for me to see a lightening bolt scar, green eyes, and black hair. I knew it was Harry Potter but I couldn't believe what he did nor that he would run away into the Forbidden Forest. Just as Harry Potter disappeared Professor Hagrid raced out to see why I was screaming. I was then taken to Headmaster Dumbledore where I told him what happened and was then sent to the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you." The medi-wizard gave the student the antidote and led her away to her parents, keeping a close eye on her. Minister Fudge turned away from the witness to the side panel of chairs where the Hogwarts' staff were sitting. "Headmaster Dumbledore, please step forward with your staff."

Albus allowed his medi-witch to tell Fudge what she learned through her magical scanning of the two bodies. With Severus at his side, Albus then told of finding Harry Potter's wand and the revealing spells cast on the wand. He then stepped aside to allow Hagrid to tell his findings before the entire staff sat back down.

As Harry gained a tighter grasp on his detached mind, he began to realize that the ring on his hand was still warm. All four colors were still glowing when he glanced down. It was something else he had forgotten to mention to his friends. The brilliance of the colors were in fact a spell allowing them to glow as long as its counterpart was still among the living. And because all four were still glowing, Harry knew Colin and Ginny were still alive but he wouldn't be able to prove it just yet, not while under chains.

Behind him was an agitated Dennis Creevey. When he learned what had happened, Dennis disappeared to his room, crying over the loss of his two friends and brother. It was during that session when he realized that the colors on his ring were still glowing and warming the finger it sat on. Studying the colors, Dennis had received a vision of a living breathing Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey. Excited, he had hurried down to his parents, hoping to tell them. But he was never given the chance to explain or if he did say something, it was brushed off as grief and hope.

And now he was looking right at Harry, knowledge in his eyes. Harry understood what the younger boy was trying to tell him. They both knew the other two were still alive and that no one would believe them. Harry dipped his gaze and then looked back. Dennis was satisfied. He could see that Harry would do whatever it took to find his brother and Ginny. Dennis wouldn't give up trying to make others listen to him.

Minister Fudge turned to the other judges, satisfied with all the evidence against Potter. The other judges nodded in response. "Harry Potter." The curious emerald gaze turned to face the Minister, "You have been found guilty of the torture and murder of Ms. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Colin Creevey."

Harry's mouth dropped. He tried to say something but nothing came out. Fudge smiled, knowing the unnoticed silencing charm had worked. And as Minister Fudge could give Potter any sentence he wanted but he knew even with the taking of the boy's magic or broken wand wouldn't stop anyone else from dealing out their own brand of justice. Therefore, giving off a seeming caring persona of protecting the boy but also punishing him, "I, Minister Cornelius Fudge, proclaim Harry Potter two life sentences in Azkaban under the constant supervision of Dementors. I have decided this imprisonment with the sense of the public's reaction to allowing a free Harry Potter into society with either a broken wand or no magic."

The public were quite satisfied with the sentence. And the Minister was correct. They would have gone after the boy if he had been free with only no magic. Molly Weasley and Mrs. Creevey proved that on their own doing. Mrs. Creevey slapped Harry with force, leaving a red handprint on his face, "How could you! That was my son! I hope you die in that place!"

Molly's words hurt Harry even more, "I brought you into my family. I thought of you as another son! You are no longer welcome in my family! You are a disgrace to my family and to your parents! Just like that Godfather of yours!"

Tears filled emerald eyes as Harry looked away. Seeing the accusing faces of those he trusted and thought would believe in him hurt. But thankfully he wouldn't see or hear more when the two Dementors that escorted him into the courtroom took him back out, causing him to black out with the assaulting memories.

And that was the last time the public would see Harry Potter. A young boy accused of murder and torture. A young boy who had wondered what Molly Weasley meant by the statement about his godfather, who he partially knew according to his mother's old diaries and letters. A young boy who felt betrayed by the Magical World and those he truly cared for. Harry's mind and heart begged for someone to help him, to believe in him. Someone who would and could save him from a fate he did not want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two days later, students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were still gossiping about the infamous trial of Harry Potter. It was those same days that Harry Potter's unconscious wish and desire had been answered, though no one knew at the time. During lunch break, the entire school heard a sweet irresistible voice singing. Singing a song no one could understand. Albus swiftly stood from the Head Table, followed by the staff members and then the students. They all hurried from the school to the lake outside. And there they stood, entranced by the sight before them.

A lone woman, sweetly singing, was gracefully gliding atop the water's surface. Dressed in a flowing, simple, white gown, she almost seemed to fly across the waters. They could barely see the pale bare feet beneath the gown's hem. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the bright sun as the light reflected off a mass of mahogany curls. Berry colored lips moved with the strange words as a light breeze fluttered through the pair of large white wings that were at first hidden behind her, before she spread them out, coming to a stop before the large group.

Albus gasped with the group as sightless white eyes peered out at them, "Impossible."

"Albus?"

The aged wizard couldn't believe what his mind was seeing. The winged being standing before them, gracing all with her beauty and song, was a myth. At least that's what the Wizarding World had been led to believe. A legendary myth passed down through the centuries, _but if she's real, then wouldn't The Powers That Be exist as legends say? _"She's from a mythical race called Avians. A race controlled by ancient Gods and Goddesses, The Powers That Be. They are the ones who control the heritage of magic, or that's what we were led to believe long ago."

Minerva frowned, "Aren't Avians a word to describe flying objects or birds?"

"That's what they are, my dear. The Avians were said to be ancient begins with wings. They are said to have been born on the day of an innocent baby's laughter for the first time. The Avians are what we call White Witches and Wizards. They are the purest examples of 'light' magic. It is believed that if an Avian is present then someone must have called them."

"Called how?" Everyone was curious of how this woman had been called and who could have called her.

Albus was uncertain who it could have been, only the Avians knew who could have called. A tugging of their magic would lead them to the nearest place of their intended target until another tugging led them to the chosen person. "I'm not sure but legend says that only someone pure of mind, body, heart, and spirit could call. Those of wizards or witches must also be pure of magic. No one knows exactly how pure one must be but it is required for an Avian to visit. The person calling will tug at the 'light' magic embedded in an Avian, leading one to their side, no matter where they are."

The woman lightly walked towards Albus, sightless eyes pinned on the entire group as tendrils of her magic reached out. "Who be the one? Who be the chosen?" She had come at the wish of a chosen child, a child the ancient Gods and Goddesses wanted, a child betrayed and harmed by those they trusted and believed.

"We do not know, my dear lady." She frowned, her magic had not found the chosen among them. And until the call came again, she must remain. "This is a school of witches and wizards, training in their magic."

Her head tilted to one side. "Magic. Yes, I can see that. Not many on the level I am searching for. The one we wish for has the power and innocence, left unchecked could ruin all."

The staff froze, afraid of who that person could be. Albus had his suspicions but it couldn't be true since the boy was corrupted in many ways, "How can we help?"

"Nothing. I must remain until called again. No matter the time length."

"Very well, my dear lady." He turned to the staff and students, "Everyone, we will finish classes as scheduled. Students will leave the Avian be. She is here of her own mission. Anyone found bothering her will be severely punished." They all knew he meant what he said.

The Avian said nothing as she walked back out onto the lake. Once in the middle, she opened her mouth to sing another song. Hope filled her being as the song began to slowly reach out for the chosen child. The Fates had told her that their chosen child would soon call. A child needed to guide the power of the Gods back into a world of chaos and uneven balance.

Miles away, hidden in a dark cell, a lone figure laid curled upon a hard mattress on the wet stone floor. Untouched food lay, rotting away, near the door. The Dementors took turns in retrieving the boy's meals and shoving them inside the cell. But made sure one Dementor stayed at the cell door at all times. And Harry Potter remained unconscious to the world, dreaming the pain and horror of every bad thought his mind knew. Though the pain rushed back as every good emotion was slowly drained away, a small sliver of hope flared lightly, a flame that begged softly for someone.

For four weeks the two beings were calling out for each other before The Avian was able to find her target. As soon as his calling touched her song she vanished from the Hogwarts Lake to a dark place, Azkaban. Four black shrouded figures immediately glided forward, anxious to suck out the good emotions from the female. She merely stood her ground, staring at the jabbering Dementors, **_Dementors. Still infesting the world with your greed_**.

The instant her musical voice rang clear as she fell into the ancient tongue of the Powers That Be, the four Dementors fell back with high pitched shrieks. Her '_goodness' _was not worth losing their undead lives, not when there were others who could be used as '_food_.' **_The Powers That Be are not happy with you. We allowed your greediness to survive the afterlife but when you dare to infect the chosen child, it's not taken lightly. Be glad they are willing to let you live, for a price._**

They jabbered among themselves and to her. She tipped her head at their incoherent voices. They trembled in fear and hope, all wishing she would just leave and let them do their job granted by, not only the Gods, the Magical World.

_**Bring me the boy. And you will free the other, Sirius Black. The Gods have decided in payment for infecting the boy you will allow Sirius Black to be free. You will not chase him. Nor will any Dementor be allowed to administer the Kiss. Should anyone, and we mean anyone, do him harm or murder him for a crime he had not committed, every Dementor will be sent to the Underworld with King Hades and Queen Persephone. He will remain free!**_

Two Dementors were quick to obey. They soundlessly fled the lone hall, searching for Sirius Black's cell, leaving behind two other cowering Dementors to deal with the Avian's anger. **_Free him!_**

One Dementor quickly opened the cell door as the other swept inside and dragged out an unconscious Harry Potter. She pulled the boy close, warming his shivering body with her warmth. **_Remember our words. Sirius Black will not be hunted by Dementors. I don't care if you are obligated to find him, we will not hesitate to vanquish you to Hell._**

With those words she vanished. Left behind were two cowering, jabbering Dementors, staring into an empty cell as their two comrades opened another cell door. Inside this cell was a large black dog with dark eyes. The Dementors said nothing as they left the door open and fled to spread the news of what The Powers That Be decreed.

One very confused Sirius Black, in Animagus form of a black dog, did not question his sudden freedom. He had already been planning his escape since he saw the papers of the Weasley family with a very familiar rat. He tore out of the dingy, cold prison and hurried into the water, swimming for all his worth for the chance to run for freedom, knowing exactly where to go, Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry murmured as a bright light peered into closed eyes. His ears could hear a soft voice singing. Slowly he allowed himself to be pulled from the nightmares to wake. "Wha?"

"Shh. Don't speak. You've spent a month with Dementors in a single cell. You are quite weak. It seems you have quite the violent reaction towards them, wouldn't be surprised that they're your greatest fear. It's what most Dementors inspire in people."

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of the winged female. He couldn't believe he had been taken from Azkaban. She smiled at him, silently giving him a glass of cold water to soothe his dry throat. Then followed the glass with simple healing touches. Harry sighed as he felt the cold drift away.

"Sleep, child." When she noticed he was fighting her suggestion, she began to tell a story, "I am what is called an Avian. We are winged beings born of innocent baby's first laughter. We are called by those chosen of the Gods to be their child. Called by those pure of mind, body, heart, spirit, and sometimes magic. When we find the chosen one, an Avian is sent to gather them. I have brought you here to be trained under the Gods as an Assassin Vulcan."

Still struggling against the call of sleep, Harry wanted to know more. But his throat refused to work properly. And the Avian smiled at the sight, taking pity on him. "This is the Hall of Purgatory. It is the place between Life and Death. It is here souls are sent to their rightful place. It is here Avians live. I brought you here to heal you. Within a week I will take you to Mount Olympus of Ancient Greece. There you will spend a few years with the Greek Gods and Goddesses to hone your skills and magic. From there you will be taken to Rome to meet the Roman Gods and Goddesses. Finally, you will spend time with Merlin and Morgana of Camelot and Lady Circe."

Harry blinked. He was quite surprised to hear what he would be doing but he wasn't sure what an Assassin Vulcan really was. The Avian seemed to read his mind quite well, for she was answering him again. "An Assassin Vulcan is a chosen warrior of the Gods. They are the ones who appear every few centuries to do the Gods' bidding. It is they who balance the scales of Good and Evil. It is they who are given the power to make changes to better the world around them. It is they who incorporate the justice truly desired by the Gods. The training for Assassin Vulcans will be painful, difficult, stressful, and sacrificing. But the reward from surviving the training is worth the shedding of tears and blood."

Harry wasn't keen on bleeding for anyone, let alone ancient Gods. But he knew that as Harry Potter nothing was simple. His family had been attacked, murdered, by a psychotic wizard bent on domination, all because of him, though he had yet to understand why. His life changed forever, living with hateful, neglecting Muggle relatives and being accused of murdering his two younger friends. He had been thrown aside by the world who looked to him as the answer to their problems, thrown away without ever having a chance to give his own part of the story.

The Avian knew what was on his mind. She could feel the turmoil of emotions. "Do not worry, my dear child. You will avenge what was taken from you. The process has been started. Because of the world's betrayal and infecting you because of the Dementors, the Gods have decided to grant an early gift to you."

Emerald eyes pleaded to know what could be so grateful that would make him remain. "Your godfather, Sirius Black, has been freed from Azkaban as a partially free man. I know you know of this man. You have seen him through your mother's eyes. He is innocent of a mass murder he never committed, set-up by the one man he once called friend, Peter Pettigrew. But if Peter's friends have given the boy the time of day or even the help, Peter would have never fallen so easily. The boy was weak, but so loyal to his friends. That weakness caused his downfall, beneath hours of torture."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. He wanted to see the man who was promised Harry should anything happen to the Potter's but he never would. "Peter was taken from his home to Voldemort, who tortured him until he broke. There was no one around who could have helped Peter, nor was there anyone before who was there for him. Your godfather and Father were two of his friends but they had a hand in his upbringing. They constantly left him out, endlessly used him to no end, and they even allowed him, unwillingly mostly, to take the fall for most of their tricks. That was one of many that can break even the most loyal."

The Avian then vanished from sight. Harry was left to think of the three men his mother talked about. Even she had once written that it wasn't fair to see Sirius Black and James Potter use Peter to their whim. She believed that Peter did not deserve what they did to him, which was why she balked at using him as the Secret Keeper. She had believed that the constant abuse during the seven years of school would take its toll on the shy, stuttering, bashful boy. And Harry knew she was right. It all took its toll the night of October 31, 1981.

All Harry was left with now were hot tears of frustration, anger, sorrow, and helplessness. All at the public at large, his own father, his godfather, and Voldemort. But one thing was clear. He would do whatever it took to go through this training. He would become an Assassin Vulcan. And he would do anything to change the past, if he could. He would stop Voldemort at all costs, even with his own life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_/For a single week, Harry had laid in a private room, specially created for his use, as he healed from the mental injuries caused by the Dementors. During that week his Avian companion had keep him, telling him stories of the world around him, even a story about himself. A story of a prophecy that had shocked him to his very magical core. He couldn't believe that he, a small boy of thirteen with not much magical training, was expected to murder a crazed Dark wizard, all to save a world that had readily shoved him away. And what would the Wizarding World do without him, since he was the marked rival stated in the prophecy. At least that was his first thought. Maybe this training to be a powerful being would one day help him._

_And that was how he had found himself, after a week of healing, outside a large circular stadium. "Who are you?"_

_Those words had raced through his mind. Fighting the fearful shiver rushing through his body, Harry carefully answered, "I'm Harry Potter." He never got the chance to tell the mysterious voice that he had been dropped off by an Avian or that she left him just as quickly as dropping him off._

"_Forgive us, child. We had forgotten you were to arrive."_

_Harry listened closely to the mysterious voice, echoed quickly by others. "Yes, we did not realize our time had come for another chosen child."_

"_What?"_

_A soft feminine chuckle rang clearly through the thick white fog, settling before him, "You, my child, have arrived in Greece. Mount Olympus. We," several figures stepped forward to place faces with the voices as Harry stared, "are the few of the Gods and Goddesses of Greece."_

_Emerald eyes remained wide at the sight of the three lithe figures standing before him. The first female, who had a small spotted brown owl on her left bare shoulder and a gray wolf at her side, spoke first, though the animals gave him a hint since he did learn about the Gods in Muggle School. "I am Artemis, Goddess of Wildlife and the Hunt."_

_The next female was dressed slightly different. The two did wear identical light blue robes, though Goddess Artemis' left her shoulders bare. This new figure was holding a large stalk of corn and rye in her hands, "I am Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. I am also said to be Goddess of the Seasons." _

_Harry knew the stories that this particular Goddess had lost her child to a Lord of the Underworld, though for only six months of the year. But the next Goddess made him realize that it might not be a good idea to be on her bad side. For she wore a mid-thigh length, pleated dress covered in a shiny metal and a cropped breastplate. She also held a wickedly gleaming sword in one hand, the tip resting against booted feet; he realized she was the only female wearing footwear. "I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War."_

"_Um…" He wasn't too sure what to say to these particular Goddesses. If he remembered correctly, these were one of the few most dangerous females told in Greek history. Which made him more than willing to follow them when they bided him to do so./_

And that introduction had been made almost five years ago. Since that first day Harry had been pushed to his mortal limits and then some. But he was mostly given over to the two Gods of war, Athena and her brother, Ares; both quite vicious in their training. He had been shoved into sparring matches, training with their honored warlords. There were even times Artemis had brought her favorites, a tribal band called Amazons, to train with Harry. When these Amazons had come calling, Harry had been faced with barely dressed, muscular women, women who hated anything male. Thankfully, because of Artemis, Harry had been accepted by the tribe and taught the Amazonian way of fighting, giving him a new appreciation to never anger a strong female.

Before his sparring matches and weapon training Harry had spent six months with Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Crafts. This God was the one called upon to make the most powerful weapons, weapons no mortal could hope to defeat. It was under this God's tutelage that Harry had undergone creating his own weapons, created to his own unique personality.

Hephaestus had stood to one side, allowing the young thirteen-year-old boy create his own weapons. Dark eyes watched, carefully observing the small slip of a mortal as the boy's creativity flowed free. Those same dark eyes had been shocked at the end result.

It took six months to learn how to create weapons, control the shaping, and to fuel the mind with images of what the pounding of metal should become. After six months Harry had been allowed to create his weapons. For almost a year, under the watchful gaze of the only God to be physically impaired, Harry emerged from his tutor's grasp with four beautifully made daggers.

Now, as he waited among the thick white fog outside Mount Olympus for his Avian, Harry glanced down at his weapons. Two of the daggers were carved in snake form, the metal thicker then usual. The thickness could do plenty of physical damage to one's body without having to aim for vital organs. The metal remained in bright silver colors. But the delicately carved handles, made to fit only his unique grasp, were stained two separate colors. One handle a dark emerald to match the silver, while the second had been made a soft charcoal black. To him, these two daggers represented the Slytherin inside of him, a match of dark fatal beauty, all in one package.

His last two daggers were matching Gryffindor. Overlaying the cold metal was a thin coating of hardened gold, giving his daggers a soft golden color, as well as become slim, streamlined, double-edged blades. The slimmer weight would allow accurate aiming and handling. And like the first set, the handles had been stained separate colors. One handle had become a deep crimson while the other had turned a dark blue.

Harry didn't realize how much of his dark and light sides were complimentary to each other until he saw the daggers. One set deadly and the other daring and they weren't the only things Hephaestus made him create. Strapped to his upper thighs and lower forearms were four soft chocolate-colored leather holsters for each dagger, giving easy access reach and release. He also had two soft hide lined, leather sheaths for two wickedly carved swords, both depicting the Gryffindor sword he had used in his second year at Hogwarts. Upon one sword Hephaestus easily carved the words, dedicating his student's weapons to a Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, two wizards important to his student.

They were the only weapons he had created and trained with. He could draw either weapon with a flick of his wrists or twist of his arm. The withdrawing of each weapon were like watching a snake snatch its prey with fast reflexes. But despite the hard training and long hours of weapon making, Harry had not been prepare for his Avian to suddenly appear, telling him that within a week he would be leaving. In a week Harry would be heading to a new world for even more training, though he had been warned of this fact five years ago.

"Hello, Harry." Harry jumped, slightly startled, as he turned with two daggers in each hand, pointing them at an amused Avian.

Frowning at the woman he had dubbed Berry, because she had accidentally spilled berry juice that contained his healing potion when he accidentally surprised her. She disliked the name but allowed him his pleasure, even after explaining that Avians had no names; names were not needed since it was not part of who they were but she couldn't deny those pouting emerald eyes anything. "We are going to Rome. Much more difficult Gods and Goddesses, counterparts to those here at Mount Olympus."

Harry opened his mouth to ask how difficult when she touched his arm, making them vanish in a flash of light, almost like being jerked around with a hook yanking through someone's gut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In a second flash of light Harry found himself upon another mountain. This time the stadium seemed to be cast in shadows, giving it a darker and eerier look. "Hello?" His voice echoed through the dark, once again left behind by his Avian.

"Welcome, young Vulcan. I am Jupiter, King of the Roman Gods. I suggest following my Queen, Juno, to your rooms. You will need rest to begin your training tomorrow." A deep voice answered his question, never revealing its whereabouts. The only thing he could really see was the young woman standing before him, dressed in dark colors, a golden head-dress revealing her royal status.

Harry found himself led to a small room of silken sheets and curtains. He had a small bath off to one side, enclosed by a dark blue screen. On the other side stood a battered wooden stand with a ceramic bowl and pitcher. He didn't seem to have much room to move about since the bed itself took up almost the entire room, covered with dark silk sheets and pillows. But the one thing that really got him was the darkness. Here on the Mountain of the Gods, Harry could swear it was night, if he hadn't accidentally found a bay window, hidden in the dark shadows of his room. Looking out, he could see the rays of sunlight bouncing around beneath the light colored clouds. "So dark," he murmured.

Emerald eyes glanced around to see the stadium barely grazed by any light, let alone the few lit torches. He did not like this at all but knew he would be left in the dark until Berry returned to take him on another time trip. "Please let this be brief. I don't want to be lost in the dark again." Already his mind was falling back to the coldness of his cell in Azkaban. Hoping sleep would drown out the bad memories, Harry began to lie down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome again, young Vulcan, to Rome. Today you will be training with us before we settle into the regime of the Coliseum."

Harry said nothing as he allowed his tired body to be dragged about. He couldn't sleep, not with the bad memories of the darkness threatening to overcome him. For the months following, the peaceful dreams of sleep would continue to evade him. His days and nights would worsen. He began to do the one thing he desired never to do, bleed tears and sweat of red. Pain meant nothing to him anymore as they continually pushed him further than the Greek Gods ever had.

Instead of paying attention to the bad and painful, Harry tried his best to find some good. That good was his steadily increasing control over his magic, emotions, and facial expressions. Even better, he was gaining the ability to control his very mind from any possible invaders' intrusion. That control helped him greatly when Harry suddenly found himself forced to entertain for the Gods before the Romans and their Emperor. Under an assumed name, Harry was the youngest Gladiator at seventeen years of age. He hated to be forced to murder in order to save his own life, as well as to fulfill the bidding of his tutors.

They even had him spending any free time helping _their _warlords in various skirmishes. For almost four years Harry battled, trained, and forcibly spilled blood. Behind an impenetrable mental curtain lay Harry's childish innocence, never to be let out while he remained in a world of blood, war, and pain. This time the blood on his hands was real, telling him that this crime he was really committing and that Rome was just as bad as Azkaban, only he was awake the entire trip.

Because his nights were full of insomnia, Harry lay awake. Every night he thought of his siblings. Every night he rubbed the invisible ring sitting upon the finger of his right hand, still warm even after all these years. It seemed the spells were quite powerful if they reached through the veil beyond time. And that's what kept him going, despite all the pain, blood, and separation from his childish innocence.

"Harry."

The emerald eyed man groaned. "Not again!"

Berry sadly smiled. She knew what her young charge had to go through for these four years. Rome was what made an Assassin Vulcan. Assassins could not be childish, squeamish, nor could they be timid. And she also knew young Harry would need this type of training if he should ever meet up with those who betrayed him. "Yes, my boy. I am sorry but we must leave here for our final destination. Circe, Morgana, and Merlin."

"What will I learn there?"

She barely contained the flinch at his harsh tone. Yes, she knew his training would be difficult but she could only hope in the end he would overcome the horror of it all. "Circe will teach you spells bordering Dark and Light as well as ancient magic none have possessed since the end of Druids' time. Morgana knows the arts of Seductive Power and the connection of Dark Arts to the shadows around you. Merlin will teach you the power of Light. And together they will improve your wandless ability, train you in the art of Non-Tongue Spells, spells of ancient languages long dead, and Mental Arts of Emotions and Elements."

Harry knew the drill, even as she explained what he would learn. Saying nothing, he waited for the sharp tugging at his navel as they vanished for his last training slot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, young Vulcan."

Harry gave a tight bow to the elderly wizard and two lovely sorceresses. "Good day, Sir, Ladies."

"Call us Circe, Morgana, and Merlin, for we will be your closest confidantes during your stay. We will also be joined by Norse God, Loki. He may be quite the trickster but he is a Master of Chaos Magic. Your weaponry and physical battlement will be given to the Norse Women Warriors, known more commonly as the Valkryies." Harry said nothing. Mentally he began to prepare himself for more burdens on his already burdened soul. He would keep a tight control over his thoughts and wishful words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts and the Magical World were in a panic as they learned of the escapes of Harry Potter and Sirius Black from Azkaban. Albus Dumbledore realized what Harry's escape meant. Harry Potter was the Chosen Child of The Powers That Be. Secretly, the older wizard prayed that the boy he had help to lock away would not lose what integrity the Gryffindor had once before. Nor did he hope Harry Potter would destroy the world as myths and legends spoke about the Chosen Child of The Powers That Be.

But the white haired Headmaster refused to tell anyone of his young student's new position. Instead he played the role of concerned Headmaster of his students and the world at large. Blue eyes stared down at the thick book upon his desk. Since he was a child, Albus had collected anything he knew about the legendary PowersThat Be. There were mentions of warriors called Assassin Vulcans within the book. Warriors with outstanding power held in check by the Gods.

The warriors were trained in all arts of war and combat. They had no qualms about how their power was weilded, only listening to the Gods. There were rumors that these warriors were used to extract justice, even vengenace, on those the Gods deemed. And if Harry Potter would become such a warrior, then the Wizarding World could be in more danger than the boy having power to destroy it.

Harry could extract his own vengenace, punishing those who had betrayed him. Or the Gods could deem a more suitable punishment. But worse, Harry and the Gods could allow Voldemort to win, giving him the aid he desperately requires to overthrow the Ministry, gaining full control of the Magical World. It was those thoughts that caused shudders to run down his spine. _Give us mercy. Allow Harry to fight for the innocent ones caught in this war. After all it was what Shadow would have done._

Shadow. Albus heavily frowned, wondering where that name had come from. He had vague memories of a man appearing thirty years ago. A man with an aura of power and danger. From his fragmented memories, Shadow seemed to be a person caring for innocences. Pale fingers scoured through the book, searching for references to such a person. But all he found were notes, fragmented and faded with time. All he knew was that Shadow was powerful and hunting for someone he cared for while working for a higher power.

_What memories do time hold? There must be more._

But what the aging Headmaster did not realize was that someone was watching. Berry had entered the office silently. She cast her magic about, fading the memories and writings. It wasn't the time. Their child had yet to begin his mission. _You failed him. He's ours now. And once he begins his mission, you shall realize what it was you ruined._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Molly Weasley was furiously spitting out words as she uninvitingly entered the Headmaster's office, "**You have to find that murderer! No mother's child is safe with that **_thing_ **on the loose!"**

"We've done what we can, Molly. But no clues have been left behind of Harry Potter's whereabouts." Albus knew this was only the beginning. Soon owls would find their way to his office, demanding he find Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

Molly opened her mouth to enrage even more when she was interrupted. The Headmaster's door flew open as a very shaken and bruised Severus Snape struggled to walk inside. "Albus." Even his voice made the very proud, controlled man seem weak.

Albus quickly conjured a steaming pot of tea, handing a cup to the trembling Potions Master. "What did you find, my boy?"

Severus slowly swallowed the hot liquid, silently rejoicing at Albus' insight in adding a healing potion to his tea to counteract the Cruciatus Curse. "He doesn't have Potter or Black but is looking for them. It seems the Dark Lord was quite ecstatic that the world turned its back on Potter. A little too ecstatic. But he's also not happy with his control over the Dementors. They refuse to search for either Black or Potter. Seems _something _or _someone _spooked the Dark Lord's new allies from his side; they won't leave Azkaban."

Solemn blue eyes stared forward, unfocused. "Why would Voldemort be ecstatic? Does he know something we don't, my boy?" Severus shrugged. He had his suspicions but he couldn't be sure. "But Voldemort's not the only one who has lost control of the Dementors. I was informed that not even Fudge was able to force the creatures to leave Azkaban."

"There's more, Albus. By Winter Solstice, Azkaban will be brought down. He's becoming a bit more doubtful of my status. He mentioned an attack that was recently executed that I did not know of, a plan that made him very happy. As you know, last time he left me out of his plans. I believe he's re-trying the idea of flushing me out as a spy."

Albus frowned. "This is not good, my boy. You must be very careful. Try to find out this recent plan, if possible. The only thing we know that was recent was Harry Potter's trial." And those words caused even Molly Weasley to keep her mouth closed. The minds of all three were running overtime. They knew how Voldemort wanted Harry out of his way. And that it could be very possible that he was the one behind Harry's incarceration. If that was true, Molly was very fearful she had ruined the boy's only hope of a normal family life.

Severus was the only one who couldn't say anything, nor did he wish to. He was still suffering from the torture he always garnered when he returned to his Lord's side. Not only that, he knew the Potter boy well. He knew Potter's reaction when the school had turned against him for being a Parselmouth. And as if that wasn't emough to go on, Severus had also seen the absolute delight in the older Malfoy's eyes, as well as in his tone when the aristocrat had mentioned being able to prove his theory. He had been slightly confused at those words until he noticed his Lord's increasing suspicions of him as well as the recent order of a very difficult and Dark potion his Lord has requested, as well as a missing experimental Polyjuice potion, one that allowed the drinker to perform with someone else's signature wand.

"I will be calling an emergency Order meeting. I cannot express the importance of your safety, Severus. Nor will I be able to have someone on the look-out for Harry Potter and Sirius Black, not with news about Winter Solstice."

Severus barely held back a sneer at Black's name. He had been fighting his natural reaction at the mention of the man as he sat before Albus. He simply stood and stalked out of the room, quietly stating Poppy's name, knowing if he didn't go Albus would drag him there. But before he could fully sweep out of the Headmaster's office, Remus Lupin slipped inside. "Severus."

The dark haired man glanced at him as Albus spoke, "Ah, Remus. Tonight will be an emergency meeting about Harry Potter and Sirius Black's whereabouts."

The professor barely contained a flinch. Tawny eyes met with onyx and knew the dark haired professor knew all about the recent acquisition of a new pet. A pet that happened to be a large black dog with even darker eyes. "Yes, Headmaster."

Alone, Severus stalked gracefully towards the Hospital Wing, determined to quickly end whatever torment he was in and to keep Poppy from tracking him down later. Impatiently, he endured Poppy's constant poking and hen-clucking as she healed his battered body. Once able to, he gracefully fled the Hospital Wing, leaving behind a knowing Poppy Pomfrey. But halfway to his dark dungeons he was met by a tawny eyed Remus Lupin, "Lupin."

Swallowing hard, Remus faced his colleague. "You know."

"I know what, _wolf_?" Remus flinched as the man referred to his lycanthropy, a condition he had suffered from almost all his life where he would be forced to change into a bloodthirsty werewolf every full moon. The only good thing that came from his curse was the Wolfsbane Potion, a potion designed to control the murderous creature within those infected.

Severus sighed, not willing to wait for the other man to answer his question. "Come." Startled, Remus did as he was told. Lost in thought, Remus didn't realize they had reached the Potions Master's rooms until he heard the deep voice hiss, "Basilisk."

Remus eyed the comfortably sized suite. He could see that Severus didn't seem to care for showing off his Slytherin pride, for the room was done in a mixture of dark cherry wood, soft charcoal blacks, light creams, and the occasional silver. Even the walls bore nothing of Slytherin, only the man's passion for potions. Every crook or cranny held books, parchments, quills, vials, cauldrons, potion ingredients, and utensils. The Common Room, in which he saw all this, held only a cluttered desk in a far corner, two black leather armchairs, a roaring silver fire in a dark fireplace, two small end tables, and a plush cream rug on the granite floor.

"Unusual coloring. But I always saw you as a true Slytherin."

"One does not need emerald and silver to be a Slytherin, Lupin." Not knowing why, Severus gave a brief description of his rooms, "We are in my Common Room. The door to your right, across from the fireplace, leads to a small dead-end hallway for my bedroom, bathroom, and a private lab."

"It's nice. Comfortable, though a bit messy."

Severus merely smirked as he crossed to a crowded book shelf. "Always nice to know where one places things." Using his wand, he tapped out a quick but difficult pattern on several books. Creaking slowly the shelf pulled open. Curious, Remus followed Severus through the opening. Eyes widened at the sight of a hidden room behind the shelf. He stared at the book shelves of finished potions, very rare and dangerous ones. He could also see the layers of carefully cataloged ingredients, commonly used, very rare, and dangerous. He even saw various bottles of experimental potions and cures. And further within the room was a small nook in a far wall, but large enough for several wine glasses and tumblers-for drinking whiskey and such-to sit, even with several bottles of expensive liquor.

Severus poured each a half glass of dark brandy, leading the way back to the fireplace, "When did you acquire the mutt?"

Remus sighed. Neither man could ever get along in the same room nor the same conversation. "Just a few days ago. I ran into him in the Forbidden Forest."

"How did they escape?"

"Siri doesn't know. He didn't even know Harry was there. He only knew that one night two Dementors opened his cell door and then fled. He said that they seemed frightened because anytime he ran past one, it fled from sight. He swam the river to the other side and made his way here. He believes Peter Pettigrew is living among us in Hogwarts. But since I told him of Harry's plight, he hasn't left my rooms, grieving for what he believes is his fault."

Severus gave a tight nod. All day he had felt nothing like himself. Something was wrong, changing. Even his memories of the past were altering, revealing vague things he only saw in dreams. Staring into the silver flames, he asked the man at his side, "What's changed?"

Remus once again swallowed hard. He was hoping the man wouldn't question the same feelings he had, "Severus?" _Please let it be something else. Please, Merlin, let it be something else._

"Did you feel it? Things are different. Changing."

Remus looked away, "I know." His voice wasbarely above a whisper as he spoke. "I know." He had felt the memories falling away to reveal new ones. He had seen changes in the once proud, emotionally controlled man.

Severus felt completely lost. He hated the vulnerability he had always tried to hide. The werewolf suddenly leaned forward, using the man's distraction against him. Using one hand, Remus pulled Severus close and kissed the shocked man deeply, who responded seconds later, neither willing to part just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"For eleven years, my boy, you have trained well to be an Assassin Vulcan." The Avian's voice droned on as the sweet sound did nothing to distract the calm and collected male before her.

Twenty-four-year-old, emerald-eyed Harry Potter stood before Berry, staring forward, not focusing on anything. He was remembering all that had happened to him over the years. The constant training gave his thin body a lithe and muscular build while the sun turned his slightly pale skin into a dark olive color. He had allowed his unruly black hair to grow into a thick mass of dark locks, tied loosely at his nape, giving him a dark pirate look.

Dressed in a silky, emerald, long sleeve shirt; soft, brown, leather-like pants; calf-high, black, dragon hide boots; and a very dark, almost black, hooded cloak, Harry played the part of a very dangerous man. Even without the dark colored clothing, one only had to look at the four strapped daggers wrapped about his arms and legs, the thick black silver buckled belt with various vials of poisons, and two swords strapped tightly to his back to sense the dangerous aura. And that didn't include the unnoticed weapons or objects upon his person.

But there was more to the young man. It seemed Harry Potter was forced to live out the curse that if you're a Potter, things could become worse. No one had seen fit at Hogwarts to inform Harry that there was more to his family heritage than he knew. Deep within the Potter line was a very unique gene that rarely woke. Upon Harry's twenty-first birthday he suddenly sprouted fangs and his eyes turned a birghter shade of green. A hunger for hunting prey appeared seconds later, as did the natural grace, speed, and strength of a feline predator. His senses were overloaded by his surroundings, delighting him at the time. But the one thing that irritated him was the constant tugging at his magic and heart. It seemed Harry had turned into a Dark Predator, a feline-humanoid, who searched for its mate upon changing. Not only that, since Harry was a very powerful wizard he became an alpha Dark Predator, an alpha only submissive to its _two _mates.

He couldn't believe it when Berry explained that an alpha Dark Predator always had two mates. She also told him that a Dark Predator's instincts were highly dangerous around other Dark Creatures, which was why they had a separate category. When around other Dark Creatures, a Dark Predator would draw out the other's genes, forcing the bloodthirsty beast to try and dominate Harry, as well as physically harm friends or enemies since the Dark Creature wouldn't know friend from foe.

She had also explained that the hunt was simply a need to release the beast from within. All Dark Predators could willingly change shape, without the need for spells or training. The hunt would give the human better control over its beast after appeasing the hunger and need in the beast, otherwise he would need to consume large amounts of raw meat while in human form. But he would also need to be very careful; should Harry ever find his mates, and they were threatened or he was, the beast within him would be quite impossible to control until the threat was over.

"For all the blood, sweat, and tears we caused you to shed," her words suddenly jerked Harry's attention back to the present, "for all the pain, harshness, and early mornings we put you through, The Powers That Be have granted you one gift. With the power of Time Jump, you will be allowed to enter the last year of your parents' schooling. You will be allowed to know them and then take steps in order to save them, within reason."

Harry knew about Time Jump. It was a very taxing ability to jump into various time-lines at will, but the larger the time-line jump the more energy and magic spent. He would need to rest his magic for a week after each Jump, if he made that big of a Jump, otherwise he would only need a day or two at best. "The past must come to play. Fate will not allow it any other way. We give you a year to decide how to save your parents. But it must also let them die for your time to happen. It is a reasonable gift we grant you before embarking you onto your true mission."

"Thank you." Harry knew Fate was quite the fickle being and she knew the outcome of every past, present, and future. But Harry was ecstatic to learn he could try to save his parents. He also realized that in order to give his parents a new life, he would need someone or something to take their place. That kind of research could take time. He had never heard of any spell or potion with the ability to create such a suggestion, at least none that any where telling.

"But," he heard her stress the word, "no one must know of your true identity nor must they be told of the future. Though, we will look the other way should a very smart witch learn of the truth by accident." Berry felt terrible for doing this to their child but it was the only way Fate would allow Harry to save his parents. She also felt bad that she could tell Harry how to save his parents since a similar device had already been created and used during Harry's time. The Powers That Be were calling this mission a trial run, wanting to see how Harry would deal with his parents and the ideas he could procur to save his parents.

Harry smirked. It seemed The Powers That Be had a sense of humor. They didn't care if Harry accidentally on purpose let out details of his parents' future as long as he didn't out-right tell them, unless they figured it out on their own. "Fate has amplified your connection to your scar, connecting it further through your ring. She knows you wish to keep your friends, your siblings I should say, safe from harm. Go to them should they call to you but do nothing more than help."

"Thank you." Harry was glad when Berry had told them of his siblings. They kept him updated on their situation as it happened. They were the ones to keep them safe as long as possible, especially since no God ever interfered with mortal upbringings without a Chosen to do their bidding. He also felt that he shouldn't keep secrets from them, even if he knew they were keeping secrets from him.

"You have made us all proud, my child. You have earned the name Assassin Vulcan Shadow. The year will be 1977, the summer. You will be left outside your bank, Gringotts of Diagon Alley. We have already cemented your way into Hogwarts. And remember, a Dark Predator always knows its true family from potentials." Gratitude barely flitted over steady features. She knew how much Harry worried that his senses would chose his family as a mate. And now that those fears were laid to rest, she stepped back to allow him to leave.

With a flick of his wrist, barely noticeable had she notclosely watched, Harry was surrounded by a thick cloud of shimmering smoke. Seconds later, he quietly vanished. "Good luck, my child. Be well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrapped tightly in a dark hooded cloak, a mysterious man suddenly appeared in a shadowy alley off a very busy street. Emerald eyes glanced up to see the huge white building of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. "Ah, Gringotts." Harry's eyes flickered slightly as he mentally concentrated, casting a small glamour over his features. He knew some people would not enjoy seeing such feline-like features on a wizard. He respected their feelings, needing to be accepted so he could do his assignment.

He barely took a step forward when something fell behind him, _thump!_ Turning, Harry slightly smiled. A small owl, a very familiar one, seemingly belonging to a certain Greek Goddess, fluttered before him. Gently, he received the letter and the owl vanished,

**Shadow,**

**We leave this to you. We leave your earnings found over your years of training in your hands. Be well.**

"Leave it to you, Berry, to remember the things I had collected over the years." With a wave of his hand, the small chest that had fallen from the sky floated after his graceful stalking form into Gringotts. He ignored the gasps and stares of the occupants in Diagon Alley, as much as he deliberately ignored an Auror suspiciously watching him before hurrying off, no doubt announcing his sudden arrival.

Far from Diagon Alley, deep within the stones of a magnificent castle, a small owl was delivering a rolled parchment to a very aged wizard, at the request of its Mistress. Seated in his office, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was enjoying a small luncheon with his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, when the tiny owl dropped something into his cup of tea. "Albus?"

The blue eyed, white haired wizard blinked as he read the letter. "It's a letter. It simply states that someone has come to fulfill our Defense position."

"Who could it be?"

Before Albus could speak, a head suddenly appeared in his fireplace, "Headmaster! Someone has suddenly arrived in Diagon Alley. It seems no one knows of this mysterious man. He broke through the Non-ApparitionWards."

"Thank you, Auror Garner. I shall see to it immediately." Albus had set the wards up himself, trying to keep the section a safe haven for young wizards and witches. Times were growing more dangerous as Darkness was growing more powerful. And if someone could break such wards, then it could mean that the darkest wizard known could be there or someone on his side. "Shall we, Minerva?"

The younger witch, by several years, nodded. Following the Headmaster to the fireplace, they quickly flooed to Diagon Alley and then were directed towards Gringotts, where Albus placed a powerful invisibility charm upon the two.

Harry felt the sudden rush of powerful wandless magic in the air, annoucing Albus Dumbledore's arrival. He knew that the older wizard was here to see who the new dark wizard was but Harry didn't care, even though he would have to play nice. _After all, this isn't my Dumbledore. He doesn't know what he will do to me_. He simply carried on, sweeping through the doors with dangerous grace. He grabbed the first Goblin he saw, growling deeply, "I need a vault created within the highest security tunnels."

The Goblin frowned. No one had ever asked for that type of security, it was offered. "You are?" Two invisible and one visible pair of eyes watched as the young man swept back his hood and cloak, slightly turning so Albus could see the silver stitching upon the emerald shirt, an outline of silver flames surrounding a bleeding red heart.

The Goblin immediately stepped back in fear. That signature picture was rarely ever seen. Even Albus suddenly understood who the dark wizard was, slightly relaxing. Minerva was quite confused until the deep voice purred, "I am Assassin Vulcan Shadow. The first in twelve hundred centuries."

"One...one moment, p-please." The terrified Goblin fled to find the Head Goblin of Gringotts, hoping not to make the Vulcan wait too long. Harry simply re-covered his head as he waited patiently, watching as two very familiar young wizards swept inside, followed by their parents, one a pale blonde with blue eyes while the other was a black haired with onyx eyes.

Albus stayed longer to ensure that the arriving family wouldn't cause trouble. He knew that the Malfoys and Snapes cared only for themselves, not others, not when others could threaten their reputation or power. The two fathers looked about, disgusted that a Goblin hadn't arrived to greet them as demanded. "Whatever happened to the Goblins' respect these days to make us wait with common trash?"

They stalked forward to demand help, followed by two gossiping females. One such female, a very pale brunette, ran into Harry, crying out as she stumbled back. Both males turned to see the other woman glare at the hooded figure. Harry coldly glanced at the two women, not bothering to help the fallen woman. "Now, see here. You will not treat my wife in such a way. Nor should you treat a Snape in this fashion."

The other male glared darkly, adding his arrogant thoughts, "Nor a Malfoy. We demand an apology."

Their two sons stared, eyes wide, at the confrontation. Harry's voice simply rolled out in a cold, detached growl, "I respect whom I choose. I do not pander to simpering, weak, arrogant people."

Before either male could retort, two Goblins suddenly appeared. One deeply bowed to one knee before the male, shocking all who saw. "I am Head Goblin Thanos."

Harry swept a deep bow back in respect to the creature, "I would like a moment in private."

"This way, sir." Albus watched as the young man made a discreet sweep of his hands, causing the two older male Snape and Malfoy to suddenly blink and then release their anger on not being immediately waited upon by a Goblin. He suddenly realized that the younger man was not about to let either family walk out knowing a Goblin bowed to someone they considered beneath them when they refused to help the Dark Lord in any way nor bow to him. This was definitely a man to meet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once alone in his office, Head Goblin Thanos turned to his esteemed guest. "How may I be of service to you?"

Harry waved his hand, allowing the Goblin to know he wasn't kidding about being a powerful wizard. At his feet the chest dropped, causing the Head Goblin to swallow hard. Harry swept his cloak back, forcing the symbol of all Assassin Vulcans to appear once more, "I am Assassin Vulcan Shadow. As you know, we have the power to Jump time. And before you ask, no, this is not my time." Head Goblin Thanos was not stupid. He wasn't about to ask what wasn't his business. "I am here simply to open a vault. I won't be in this time very long but long enough." But of course the Head Goblin knew this. All Vulcans answered to a higher power and did as bid. All magical beings knew this, although the wizards or witches didn't. The power from a Vulcan always made the invisible lines of magic sing, announcing the arrival of something powerful. "I must _stress_ the importance of the objects within this chest. Very rare and very valuable."

Once again, Head Goblin Thanos was not stupid. He knew the rarity of Vulcans, themselves, as well as the power. No Goblin would ever try to test that power. He, Thanos, had met the Dark Lord once and refused to serve the man. Unlike most, Goblins did not fear Dark Lords. They were quite satisfied and proud of what they could do. Not only that, they didn't think it was worth interfering in Man's battles. It was exactly what he had told the Dark Lord, leaving it stand as he vanished from the man's sight. "There is some paperwork to be done. I'll send for three other Gringotts employees to create your vault in our highest security tunnel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was trying to explain the day's actions to a very concerned Minerva McGonagall. "Who was that man, Albus?"

"He, my dear Minerva, is an Assassin Vulcan." He sucked on a lemon drop that Minerva had refused since returning to his office.

Minerva's eyes grew wide, "But, they were stories. Stories told to all children before bed."

"No, they're quite real, very rare, but real. There was a record centuries ago of a strange figure appearing in various time-lines. From what little we learned, Assassin Vulcans seemingly do what they are told. But the Ministries have no power over them."

"Then who gives the orders?"

"We do not know. This," Albus held up the same parchment he had received earlier before leaving, "is a letter from someone called Berry. It seems we have finally found our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Albus! We know nothing of this man! He could be a Death Eater in disguise for all we know." Minerva couldn't believe her ears. She was beginning to realize what others had been saying, Albus Dumbledore was insane. _Insane for inviting an unknown man into these halls. He could hurt the children!_

Albus lightly chuckled, "Lemon drop, dear?" Minerva glared coldly at him as he offered another to her and he took another couple for himself. "Vulcans are quite powerful. They are powerful in magical and physical attacks. The children could learn a lot from this type of Professor. Vulcans' training was recorded to be sacrificing, at least that's what one was able to draw from the last Vulcan. But we didn't learn much. Maybe this time you and I may learn more."

Minerva stiffly stood, "I hope for your sake, Albus, that this _man_ does not betray this trust you too easily place in people. If not for yourself, then for the childrens' sake."

Albus could only watch as the stern witch swept out his office. "So do I, Minerva. So do I. But there may come a time the children will need his teaching, even if it means saving a life they never thought to save."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry silently followed four Goblins to the cart, the only means of travel to the various vaults. He smirked at the sight of their highest security tunnel, surrounded by vicious dragons, red-eyed hellhounds, slobbering Dire Wolves, and a deep black abyss beneath the tunnel. But what really caused him to smile was the fact that the guards weren't even chained to the high walls, only illusioned to look like they were chained.

"Sir?" Harry glanced up to see the four Goblins waiting upon a concrete platform. "This is the highest security tunnel. The only way to enter, to pass the guardians, is with a Gringott employee. But the floor," they pointed at the concrete beneath their feet, "will only appear to a Gringott employee under their free will unless we deem it necessary for our guests when they visit the vaults."

Harry could see the shadows covering the floor around them, falling into that black abyss. "I see." Then stepped out behind the Goblins

He watched as the four goblins called out to the stone before them. Calling it to reshape into a new compartment, pushing the others aside slightly to make room for a new vault. He was in awe at what they could do before his attention returned to the guardians, only to be jerked back to reality moments later. "Sir, your vault is finished."

"Very well." One goblin opened the door with a snap of his fingers, until a key could be made. From the entrance, they watched as the young Assassin swept inside, laying his burden down in the middle of the floor.

Harry stepped back, flicking his left wrist towards the chest. The lid flew open, pouring out a steady silver stream, forming it into a tall pedestal. Seconds later piles of gold and silver coins and sparkling jewelry and gems flew to the floor and corners of the vault, spreading out in a bright colorful rainbow. Once the vault was sufficently covered, the stream stopped. Now large pieces of wood tumbled out and nailed themselves to the left empty wall, forming a floor-to-ceiling book case. Filling those shelves were row after row of bottles, vials, jars, and boxes of illegal and very rare potions ingredients as well as vials of highly dangerous, illegal, and rare potions. Surrounding the potions were invaluable Dark Arts objects and books. Even a few tattered but well kept books, written in various languages on various subjects, were scattered about the base of the case.

The Goblins were, in nature, greedy, shrewd creatures but very good with monetary items. But even the wealth of this curious man had them slightly overwhelmed and very joyful at receiving such a customer. And the wealth only grew larger as the man directed seven beautifully designed tapestries with sewn jewels within to the empty right wall. The Goblins could see that the dye and thread used to create such masterpieces were very rare if no longer used.

But Harry wasn't quite done. Directing the last few items, which re-grew in size as they flew from the chest, he placed them on the walls before and behind him. They all watched as Wizarding and Muggle portraits of the most infamous sorceresses, wizards, witches, and Gods appeared, each set in their own background of choice. But one portrait caught the goblins' attention, one of Salazar Slytherin within the Chamberof Secrets. They knew that no one had ever seen the Chamber and this portrait seemed to create a visual in intricate detail, especially a large snake, the Basilisk.

"Final thing." Harry reached into the chest and pulled out a small cylinder-shaped diamond. "My vault will replenish itself, should it be required. There is no need to search through anything for expiration or replenishment. I will simply need someone to hold onto the key until I have use for it."

"Very well, Sir. But, if we may ask, what is that?"

Harry smiled, holding out the diamond, "This is called a Seeker's Gem. It will detect any change in my magical self. As an Assassin Vulcan it would be difficult to try and take control of me but nothing is certain. It will also tell the holder if someone is trying to impersonate me. It should always glow a light blue, like now. Any other color and something is wrong. The Gem can be duplicated, simply ask it."

Head Goblin Thanos nodded, clasping the Gem close. "Very well, Sir. If we could return to my office? There are a few last minute things to consider."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two hours later, Harry found himself wandering the street of Diagon Alley with a Gringotts charge card, for when he was in the Muggle world, and an unlimited pouch, for in the wizarding world. He always detested carrying loose change around in his pockets. As he traveled through the various shops, a small brown owl suddenly swooped downwards, stopping inches before his face. "Well, hello." The owl perched on his shoulder, lifting a leg to release its burden. "Give me a moment and I'll have something for you."

The owl cooed, preening its feathers. He gave a slight chuckle before schooling his features. Then read:

**Dear Assassin Vulcan,**

**To my great surprise, considering it's not often that happens, I received a letter of your capabilities. As Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I've been pressed finding a new Professor for my Defense position. In these great times, my students can learn from an Assassin Vulcan of your caliber. I look forward to meeting you later today. The portkey enclosed will deliver you to the wards just outside the school.**

**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster**

Harry raised a brow at the letter's contents. "Only you, Headmaster." Absently, he fed a scraps of a sandwich he didn't remember buying to the hyper owl. Opening the portkey, he smirked. A lemon drop wrapped with a slip of paper with the word, **Medi-wizard**, rested in his hands. "Medi-wizard."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting in his office, Albus felt the school's wards sweep over a new guest. Allowing the man to enter, the wards immediately rushed around the school in an act to protect it. Albus watched through a magical window as the Vulcan became lost, being led back to the castle by his groundskeeper, Hagrid, to the waiting Minerva McGonagall.

Harry was a bit sheepish, considering he got lost in the one place he used to know. But in a way that was good- he didn't want to give away all his secrets. "Welcome, Vulcan."

"Headmaster."

Albus understood the gesture when the Vulcan tipped his head in respect but not his eyes. "Please, sit. Call me Albus." _Respectful yet wary. Powerful combination to show one can be polite but never weak or submissive._

"Shadow." Harry allowed his earlier cold tone to soften when he was offered to call the Headmaster by first name. Gaining the older wizard's trust would be essential to his mission.

"Very well. Lemon drop?"

Harry silently accepted one. "I see you're in need of a new Professor?"

"We could use someone of your skill. Welcome to Hogwarts, my new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Would you like another lemon drop?" Harry inwardly shook his head, he would never understand the man's logic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Red eyes stared in amusement at the three cowering children. In an act of desire, Voldemort had his followers bring little Dennis Creevey to his side. Ever since he got a glance of the boy's picture in the Daily Prophet from Potter's trial, he wanted the little boy. He was quite excited when the boy was delivered to him, not even caring that his followers were forced to leave the parents alive; he believed their suffering from the loss of both children would suffice for now.

Shackled in chains, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey surrounded Dennis in an attempt to keep him safe. They didn't like those constant leering stares Voldemort was giving little Dennis, nor the sweeping glances over the boy's body. With a cherub face, bright innocence eyes, soft dark blonde hair, and a bright smile, young Dennis Creevey appealed to the tiniest humanity left in the Dark Lord. The rest of him reveled in the ability to desecrate that innocent body, to watch those bright eyes burn with pain, to taste the sweetness of a fearful child, and to hear those cries of pained help.

Nothing would stop Voldemort from enjoying that tender morsel of a boy. But as a gift to his loyal followers he would allow them to _play _with the other two. And no one would have his little Dennis, no one. Dennis was_ his,_ and his alone. "Sh, Dennis. We'll be fine. I know Harry will never let us down. Never."

"But...but, Ginny," Dennis hiccupped, trying to calm his sobs, "they sent him away."

"Ginny and I believe, Dennis. And that's all that counts." Colin rubbed two fingers over his ring, "Just remember." It was all they had left, hope and faith in someone locked away for their supposed deaths. But holding onto each other, they also dreamed of their families.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Families who were demanding that Harry Potter be brought in to return little Dennis, "**I want my little boy back!"**

"Please, Mrs. Creevey, calm down. The Headmaster is doing all he can."

Albus gravely nodded at Minerva's honest words, "I have Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley searching Mr. Potter's things as we speak. We believe there might be something we over looked that could explain all of this."

Said students suddenly rushed up the stairs and through the door, waving three identical books, "Headmaster!" Trying to catch their breath as well as speak, "We found these. One was in Harry's trunk. The others under Ginny's and Colin's bed; their doormates found them when cleaning their area. But we've seen them in Colin's, Ginny's, and Harry's hands at the beginning of school."

Mrs. Creevey frowned, looking down at the slim gray journal in her hands. When the Death Eaters had broken into their home, kidnapping her only living son, she and her husband tried to fight back. When the Aurors had come, the journal was the only thing she had been able to grab in trying to save her son. "Dennis had one as well. Both he and Colin said Ginny got one for each of them during the summer."

Laying the four books on his desktop, Albus raised his wand and said one word, "Reveal!"

The gray covers swirled in colors before settling upon charcoal black letters, reading, **Colin's World, Ginny's Mind, Dennis' Heart, and Harry's Spirit**. The covers slipped open to reveal more black words, three repeating the same as one was different; **To the greatest younger siblings an orphan boy could have, To the orphan with a dream of a family.**

"_Why? Why _would they do this?"

Flipping through the pages of the journals belonging to the three younger students, Albus found nothing, nothing but blank pages after the first few of pointless conversation. But opening Harry's he could see something scrawled upon every page. Glancing over the words, he turned his attention to the others. "Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, please see Madame Pomfrey for your injuries. Hermione, Ron, return to your Common Room." He watched as the others reluctantly left, "Minerva, please find Severus. I'll call the others. It's time for another Order meeting."

Within an hour of making the call, the Order members were seated around a large table, waiting to hear the reason they had been called so quickly. "Albus, what's going on?"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley found something quite useful."

Severus sneered, "So Potter and the others had journals. Most little children do, Albus."

"True, Severus. But these journals were made as a way of communication. It seems that Mr. Potter's journal is quite extensive and the only one with every page filled. It seemed he knew something was going to happen this year."

Arthur and Molly Weasley immediately jumped to their feet, "**What!"**

Albus cleared his throat as he began to read one of the many passages, **_I had another dream. But they can't be dreams, for I have never remembered a single dream as long as I have lived. For in a house near a graveyard, I saw him. Him, the Dark Lord everyone fears. Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle, switched to I Am Lord Voldemort. He is a shadowy corpse with red slitted eyes, much like a snake, much like the one wrapped about his shadowy feet. Before a single grave, a grave marked Riddle, he stood. A half-blood full of hate and pain. _**

_**Calling through a skull with a snake curled around it, marked upon a whimpering figure at his side, he called a select few faithful. He requests the domination of the world, the ending of a rival. I fear for my friends. He requests that something close to me be destroyed, taken away. I had waken within seconds of him saying that. **_

_**So, it can't be a dream, can it? And that scares me, more than my sudden knowledge of who the Dark Lord is. Over the summer I have grown closer to Colin, Dennis, and Ginny. So close, I would push them further away before I lose them. But even as the memory of his demands return I remember the small box in my vault, left behind by one Lily Potter. A box of four rings in onyx stone, thankful of my insatiable curiosity of what belongs to me. Just maybe, maybe, that'll ease my fears. As I once heard, better safe than sorry. And I can't lose them, not when I found someone who understands. But I'm also afraid to tell, what if they're just dreams? Maybe I'll just wait. They were the only dreams I've had that I remember. Just maybe."**_

Silence covered the table as Albus continued, **_Almost didn't make it to Diagon Alley. Aunt Petunia took me at the last moment. I had to rush through my school shopping, all beneath the stares. I had to even ditch my own friends to meet with the others. But I got them, the rings, paid extra for the spells. Useful money when dealing with greediness and urgency. _**

_**We received the rings with our color bolts; red for Ginny, gold for Colin; silver for me; blue for Dennis. We were doing Gryffindor and Slytherin but it wasn't right to push our traits unto young Dennis. I mean I was almost a Slytherin and Ginny was possessed by a Slytherin. Not to mention Colin has a knack for hiding in the shadows for some amazing pictures without anyone ever knowing. But it wasn't right. Dennis has yet to decide what House he wishes.**_

_**In return we've decided our favorite colours, colours that represent Hogwarts as well. In the end I was able to create location and protection charms upon them. Should any spell, whether Dark, unforgivable, or Light, be tossed it'll be absorbed and heal all injuries. No one, not even old Voldie, will break those spells, at least according to Lily Potter's spells and the Goblins. But I cannot let my siblings become harmed because of me. Nor will I lose them. Should one of us still live and breathe, we can find the other. Simply touch the rings, my little ones, and say the words, "Fido, fetch" and think of who to reach for. And I promise, my siblings, no matter where you are, I will find you. I will come when you call, nothing will keep me from that promise. And he shall remain until I break the charms**. **And those of true belief may do the same.**_

"We can find Dennis?" Such hope and joy in four words.

"Haven't you been listening, wolf? _Everyone _believes Golden Boy Potter murdered his little friends."

"But if those rings are real, then it's worth a try."

Severus sneered at Remus, "I still say Potter is an idiot. But I doubt he would ever lie about his friends. He wouldn't leave them behind."

Several of the Order members squirmed in their seats, not willing to admit Severus was right. Only Albus remained comfortable, blue eyes twinkling brightly, even at the dark glared his younger professor gave him. But it was only a matter of time before he would add more troubles to their doorstep, "Poppy, when you checked the bodies within the Hospital Wing, did you notice anything amiss?"

"Albus!" Poppy hated talking about the bodies of two young children, who did have their whole lives before them.

"Forgive my indecision, Poppy, but we must know."

Severus was the one to answer, considering he was at Poppy's side during the entire examination. "Nothing was amiss. Not even her magical scans nor my potions could prove anything but who they were. If Ms. Weasley and Mr. Creevey aren't dead, then someone obviously prepared a spell or potion that couldn't be detected. Nor did we feel or see any rings upon their hands."

The dawning hope all present had felt began to fail once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Trying to hide in their corner, three figures discreetly ran fingers over their rings, wishing they could go home. But they didn't know that their will to be saved would send visions to the one person who swore to keep them safe. "We still believe. They can't hurt us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man stumbled as he entered the Great Hall of a past Hogwarts, fallen victim to fluttering visions. "Vulcan?" All the Professors had been told to call him either Vulcan or Shadow. He fell into the arms of a shocked Poppy Pomfrey, causing all the Professors to rush from their seats, all but the Headmaster.

Images flooded Harry's mind, forcing him to see all three of his siblings. Through their eyes he could see a very gleeful, shadowy figure gliding towards them.

/_A skeletal hand reached for a cowering, shivering Dennis, even as his brother and friend struggled to keep him at their side, 'Come to me, my sweet.'_

_'You stay away!' Colin didn't care if he would be murdered. He refused to let Dennis go._

_Voldemort snarled, raising his wand towards Colin, 'Stupefy!' But in shock, the spell merely knocked Colin aside, leaving only Ginny holding onto a crying Dennis. He was shocked to see his spell fail, leaving Colin a bit shaken but awake. Despite the surprise, Voldemort dove forward, grabbing Dennis from Ginny's safe embrace._

_'NO! DENNIS!' Colin fought against his chains, trying to get to his brother._

_Pulling the small child to a stone table in the center of the bare room, Voldemort ignored the cries. Instead he swiftly tied the struggling figure to the table, 'Lovely, my little one.' With one hand, Voldemort ripped what little clothing the young blonde wore._

_With tears in their eyes, Ginny and Colin kept screaming, struggling to reach a hysterical Dennis. They couldn't do anything but watch as Voldemort continued to pull what barriers Dennis had to hide from those red eyes, 'So innocent.'/_

Jerking his head quickly, Harry dispelled the vision, "No, no, no."

"Poppy, let him go, please." Poppy unwillingly let the young man go, turning to the Headmaster when the man suddenly disappeared in shimmering smoke. "Do not worry, my staff. Our young Vulcan has things he must do. Remember our last meeting, Shadow must obey the call of The Powers That Be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly pushing his magic into the Time Jump, Harry found himself in the shadows, near two hysterical children. Silently he moved forward, wrapping himself in his cloak. Ginny hiccuped but was able to keep her scream in her throat when a familiar touch grabbed her shoulder. Softly, she whispered so Colin heard, "Harry."

Harry said nothing. Keeping to the shadows, he moved closer to the crying figure upon a slab of stone. Eyes close, he enforced the magical barrier on Dennis' ring, shoving Voldemort back. Red eyes flared in anger as they watched an invisible figure untie his sweet morsel, allowing the boy to run back to his brother. He also felt a wave of magic sweep the room, dressing the boy's shivering figure into repaired clothing. "You won't touch them, Tom!"

Voldemort bristled in pure fury as he recognized that name. He stiffened even more when a shadowy figure slipped into view, "Potter."

"Yes." Harry watched as Voldemort immediately cast several spells in his direction. Discreetly, he cast his own spell, Illusion of the Mind.

Red eyes widened as he saw his spells fly through Potter's body, scorching the walls behind his rival. "Impossible!"

Harry smirked, "I am the impossible. Just because you had me locked away doesn't mean I will leave my friends to your hideous mercy. I will always be here for them. And like my Godfather on the run, I'm looking for the one who caused my demise. I'm coming for you, Tom Riddle." With those words, Harry vanished, knowing his siblings were safe for now. Although, inwardly, he was screaming at The Powers That Be to be able to save them, being denied at the same time.

And those three siblings were estatic to know that Harry had kept his promise and that their faith brought him to their location. Soon, very soon, Harry would find them. He wouldn't let them stay in this hell hole very long, not if he had the chance to save them. Even though there was a small part wishing he hadn't left them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's sudden appearance frightened several female members of the faculty, "Sorry about that." He sheepishly grinned at them before pulling his cool mask back on.

"Ah, welcome back, Shadow. And what should we do about your classes?"

Bright emerald eyes glimmered, knowing Albus was trying hard not to fall back into his old ways of leading up to what he wanted to say or know. "I won't lie to them. I will simply tell them I will vanish from time to time. They will also get the week as a simple class, most likely essays or reading."

"Shadow?" Poppy could see that the proud man was struggling to hide his fatigue.

Harry waved a careless gesture towards the concerned medi-witch, "I'm fine. Simply drained at the moment. Time Jump requires plenty of concentration, will power, and magic to sustain myself through the void. I will gain it all back by the end of the week."

Albus merely nodded, concerned but quite excited. Immediately, his memories began storing this new information on rare Vulcans in a tiny part. Someday soon, he would write it all down, possibly saved for the Ministry or for the Hogwarts Library for the inquiring minds, who all like to learn new things everyday.

Before Harry returned to his seat, a mischievous sparkle gleamed deep behind the cold, indifference mask, "Allow me to introduce myself, Albus. After all, children must learn from the original source."

No sooner did he speak than his senses immediately went into hyperware, spreading out towards the new scents that seemed to drift beneath the Great Hall's doors. With knowledge that the students were arriving and ready to enter the Great Hall, Harry quickly hid behind his cool demeanor, looking quite like a tensed predator. Which also reminded him to tell Albus about his charms. He didn't think Albus would like not knowing Harry wasn't fully human if it meant harm to his students.

Albus smiled brightly, knowing that his students could only be warned from the original source itself, "As you wish, Shadow." But he also knew the young man was hiding something. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could swear that the young man was using magic to hide a very large part of himself, a part that should be free, free to the world as confident as the man was as a Vulcan.

But for now his attention was distracted, waiting patiently for his Deputy Headmistress to finish the Sorting of new students. Then he gracefully stood, smiling brightly to every student. "Welcome, students, old and new. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. And as always rules that some obey and others don't," cheerful laughter erupted from the students as the Professors, except one, seemingly glared at the joyful Headmaster, "must be stated. First, as you know our Caretaker, Argus Filch, has kindly suggested you visit his office for the banned list of various items."

Groans filled the air as they sent glares to the shabby looking man, holding an even scruffier cat, both sneering back. But Albus continued without fault, "Second, all Heads of House require those on the Quidditch teams to report to them for the schedule of games this year and for tryouts, held by Madame Hooch. Third, the Forbidden Forest is still off-limits to students without a teacher present for detentions. And lastly, we have a new Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Blue eyes turned to the solemn figure. Harry tipped his head and gracefully glided around the Head Table to face the students. His voice was low, demanding their respect and attention. At the same time he began to realize why Snape never raised his voice in class unless it was deserved. The man could get anyone to listen to him with that type of demanding voice. "I am your new Professor. I am also Assassin Vulcan Shadow." Mouths of various students dropped open as Harry subtly shifted, causing his Vulcan symbol to be visible. "You will address me as such. And you will be expected to be pushed this year. I do not tolerate stragglers nor do I tolerate childish responses. And I do expect you all to show up to my class on time."

The children gulped. They heard the _or else _threat beneath that calm deceptive tone. Even the Slytherins had lost their composure, although many could see the absolute respect in their eyes as they stared at the newly sitting Professor. And that was a bit scary. If that man could cause the sneaky snakes to lose composure but still win their loyal respect, then they all could expect a year of terror.

Albus grinned as he wildly waved his hands, "Ali Baba and Kazaam. Let's eat."

But three such students didn't eat right away. Instead they whispered urgently together, "And just whose side is he on?"

"Did the Headmaster lose what little sense he actually has!"

"Maybe. Because he isn't human." Two pairs of startled eyes jerked to face curious and wary amber. "His scent's off."

And apparently so was his hearing. Harry could clearly hear every word the three boys were whispering. The predator in him could also see the wolf deep within one. Harry leaned over the woman earlier introduced as Madame Hooch, "Albus, a word."

Those within hearing distance blinked at the abrupt command. The white haired wizard in question simply nodded. "Students, before we bid good night. I believe we should introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, both of Gryffindor, James Potter and Lily Evans. As such, they will be handing out the Prefect Badges to those who have earned them. Good night."

Harry kept quiet as he watched the Hall empty before trailing after a somber Headmaster. But once inside the safety of the Headmaster's Office, "A werewolf, Albus?"

Blue eyes narrowed as the kindly man took on his own powerful, dangerous aura, "All students deserve a chance."

Harry raised a brow, dropping his glamours. Smirking at the shocked features as blue eyes took in the decidedly inhuman features. "Yes, they are permanent charms only to be unlocked by my signature. I am an Assassin Vulcan, many know this. But on top of that power I have the traits and gifts of a Dark Predator. I know of prejudices against such beings, therefore to satisfy them for now I will hide."

Albus nodded. The world had its moments. But he knew if everyone found out that the dangerous man before him was also a Dark Creature, he knew chaos would ensue. Which made him thankful that young Shadow was willing to oblige others, even though as a Vulcan the world had no choice but to accept him, whatever he may be. But then again, he had never heard of such creatures.

And apparently he said that out loud, "We, Dark Predators, were once thought to be extinct thousands of years ago. Our genes rarely bloom, only blooming beneath a power strong enough to sustain us. I am a Feline-Humaniod, a being with traits of felines. And because of my power as an Assassin Vulcan, I caused those rare genes to awaken, but my power also allows me to be in even more control of my so-called beastly side."

"Ah, unusual."

Harry smirked even wider. The man was hoping Harry would go further in detail. Revealing his true nature couldn't be the reason he had demanded a meeting with Albus. "Yes, unusual. Then again, I'm an unusual person. But I also happen to be a Dark Predator that overrides dominant genes of other Dark Creatures. Such as your werewolf student. Dark Predators are submissive creatures to dominant Dark Creatures, at least only in a sexual nature, I believe. But because I can control myself, your werewolf can't. The beast within that student will gain control over the human. He will become dangerous to friend and foe, unable to decipher who's who until it claims the submissive that woke it."

Albus froze. Young Remus Lupin always worried he would lose control and hurt his most loyal friends. And Albus wouldn't lose the four boys, not if it could be controlled. "What do you suggest?"

"A buffer. I have two spiritual comrades from my time of training before my arrival, who can become solid with my magic if needed." Harry deliberately left out Merlin, Circe, and Morgana. Especially since it was they who gave him a deeper understanding of himself. It was they who taught him about his submissiveness and how he would find his first dominant mate by making it lose its control. "They will help me keep our genes from fighting to claim or be claimed."

"May I?" Harry barely waved his hand to show the man his companions that would save Remus from a premature death by execution.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry waited patiently in his classroom. Mentally he went over what he would teach the students. Years 1 through 4 would begin with practicing and learning basic spells as well as basic physical defense. For Years 5 through 7 he would teach them advance physical defense, Light spells, and Dark spells. The Professors did try to change his syllabus, protesting about the Ministry. But Harry explained that he answered to a higher power, that their Minister couldn't do anything without drawing down punishment from The Powers That Be. The Ministry wouldn't even have a choice of what the Assassin Vulcan decided to teach, not with someone even more powerful than them in charge. That explanation allowed the Professors to relax, if not worry a bit more.

And worry they did since his first class of the day was with the Seventh Year Slytherins and Gryffindors. That had surprised him. In his time, all the Houses were known to be mixed together by year. It was common to see students from all four Houses together. With only two Houses per class caused the classes to be longer and spaced out evenly among the Houses in order for them to attend all their classes each day.

For now he waited out the trampling of rushing feet, pointedly watching the transfigured clock, one Minerva McGonagall gladly created. He raised a brow slightly higher as three other students barely slipped into his classroom, mere minutes behind the others. Ignoring the panting breaths, he shuffled a few loose sheets of parchment. They were almost two minutes early. _Must have really rushed through breakfast to make it to the other side of the castle, then again maybe not. _

He also ignored the covert glances his way as half the class discreetly, or tried to, pull out various breakfast pieces. But he couldn't ignore the sudden vibrating growl from a frightened Remus Lupin. Nor could he ignore the startled shrieks and scrambling. Sighing he turned to face the class, glaring heatedly until they reluctantly sat down. _Definitely need to thank Snape. His heated Death Glares really come in handy. _

Remus shifted, waiting for someone to cry 'WOLF!' Even his friends discreetly looked about. They knew he was the one that had growled, surprisingly by accident. Narrowed emerald eyes swept over the pale boy, quietly stating, "Domino is quite a handful. Yet to be fully tamed."

No one saw the fluttering of his hands, causing the strong illusions of his spiritual comradesto gain a visual body. High pitched shrieks resounded off the sensitive ears of the lowly crouched furry figure. Ice blue eyes flared as saliva coated fangs were bared. The muscular figure immediately dove forward, hands curled in threatening claws. But before it could connect, an even darker figure slammed the creature against the nearest wall, snapping its own saliva covered fangs, threatening growls vibrating deeply in its furry throat. Pointing to the dark blue figure crouched at the wall beneath the second creature, "That is Domino. Domino, down."

Shocked, the class watched as the creature followed the command. "But...but, that's a werewolf! Are you insane? You can't bring that _thing _in here!"

Harry glared at the yelling blonde, wearing the House emblem of Slytherin, then quickly glanced down at the papers in his right hand, quite thankful that the Professors had willingly created a spelled seating list. He would have no problems as to who each his students were, even their first names should the last be the same, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it _is_ a werewolf. That is Domino, my werewolf companion. And the dark gray feline is Elixa, his _mate_."

"But..."

The blonde trailed off beneath the even darker glare of his Professor, "I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that Domino is very much trained to obey his mate and myself, usually to a point." To prove his point further, Harry stepped through the now purring feline. "They are real but to the sight." He willingly forgot to mention that they could gain a physical form, if he truly desired it, _no need to give away all my secrets_.

And no one said anything after that. Nor did they interrupt his next speech, "Despite our surprise guests' arrivals, I don't care what you know or what you think you know in this class. You will be expected to learn advanced physical defense skills as well as being able to accurately perform various Light and Dark spells."

The students couldn't stay quiet. Especially after a green eyed redheaded witch said, "But, Sir...uh, Assassin..."

"Sir or Professor Vulcan is fine, Miss..." glancing down at his desk, "Evans. I see that now."

"Uh, yes, Sir. But those spells aren't legal. Ministry orders."

Several Slytherins sneered, lowly whispering, "Stupid Mudbloods think they know everything."

The Gryffindors immediately tried to retaliate when someone coolly stopped them, "Enough. Twenty points from Slytherin." The Gryffindors snickered before, "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Twin glares melting beneath cold, steel emerald, "Care for more? No? Thought not. And to answer, Miss Evans, the Ministry has no say. You, _all, _may write to them, should you wish to complain. But you will still learn. Dismissed."

The students grumbled as they collected their things, "One more thing," silence, "superiority of furthered knowledge will be checked at the door. Laughter at another's plight will result in loss of points." They heard the underlying, _'massive,' _in his tone, "And foolish or harmful games will result in reversal upon the creator as well as a month of detention. I'm told Filch holds the most desirable detentions."

Mouths dropped in horror at the amused Professor. There wasn't any doubt that he was lying. "Yes, sir!"

"Ah, one more thing. Sit. I will explain your lateness to the next classes. For the year, you will work with partners. Of my choosing. Move to where I point." And he proceeded to do so, watching as the spelled parchments changed with the seatings. "You will work with your partner, even if it kills you. Dismissed."

"Can you believe that?" Of the few familiar voices, only this one was excited while the others were quite down.

"I demand a re-pick! I won't be with that slimy, greasy bat!"

"Same here! I'm stuck with the Priss Queen!"

"Another twenty points, each this time Mr. Black, Mr. Potter." Stunned speechless by their Professor the two boys in questioned paled as they fled.

But that didn't stop a furious redhead Head Girl. Nor did it stop their accusations, "He's insane! A Slytherin! Even a Death Eater!"

"**James Andres Potter**!" A wild black haired, wiry youth swallowed hard. Wide, fearful hazel eyes peered out from thick black frames at the fiery redhead with flashing emerald eyes. "**How dare you! How dare you even accuse someone Albus Dumbledore obviously truts to teach us! We need what he's willing to give to survive this! And you know it, Mister!**

"But...But, Lily!"

Lillian Anna Evans snarled even louder, "**Don't you Lily me! You will go to that class without a single racial slur again! Do you understand me? Well?**"

"Yes, Lily. I understand." From behind a bashful and submissive James Potter collapsed his best friend, Sirius Black, from uncontrollable laughter. The black haired and even darker eyed youth didn't think he'd ever stop laughing so hard, nor trying to wipe away the rushing tears. That was until something else stopped him dead in mid-laughter.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously as she calmly turned her sights onto another delinquent. Oh, how she loved being one of those true ill-tempered redheads. That and the ability to put fear into two boys that were at least a foot taller than her. Even her tone was dangerously calm, "And just what are _you _laughing about, Sirius Helsing Black?"

Hearing that tone and name sobered him quick, helping him to jump to his feet in hopes to hide further behind James, "Uh?"

But Lily stalked the two suddenly submissive boys, "You, James Andres Potter, will work politely and willingly with Narcissa Black, no matter what she or the other Slytherins say."

"But..."

"Did I just hear a '_but_..', Potter?" James knew he was in trouble. His girlfriend never called him Potter, not since their Fifth year.

"N-no, Lily. I-I would never."

She deceptively smirked, patting him on the head, "Good boy." Then turned to Sirius, "And you, Sirius Helsing Black, will do the exact same thing with Severus Snape. _Am_ I understood?"

"Yes, Lily."

"Good boys. You will behave, just like Remus and I with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black." The-cat-that-ate-the-canary-grin was the last straw for Remus. He was the one to collapse from laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Should someone send a Stupefying Curse your way, how do you stop it?" Harry had spent almost two hours trying to encourage his students to think differently. Plus, he loved tearing down what the Ministry thought was right and wrong. If he could get one student to think differently, then it was possible that one student could save themselves as well as others.

"You can't!" But according to this answer, they weren't willing to change perspectives just yet.

"Five points from Gryffindor for a wrong answer. You should be reading your assignments, Mr. Black. But I shall give you the answer. If you cannot deflect the spell, simply move. Curses, Hexes, and Spells are difficult to maintain on constantly moving targets, even for the most powerful wizard."

Lily was quite curious. She had read everything she could get her hands on and not once did she find anything similar to his answer in any of those books. She had even nicked James' invisibility cloak during one of his detentions to sneak a few looks at the Restricted Section, "But, Sir, what if you're outnumbered?"

A raised brow, "Let's find out, Miss Evans."

"Everyone against the walls." No one dared to object. With barely a flick of his wrist, the desks vanished. Then he glanced at his seating papers, still trying to memorize the names to faces. "Ah, Miss Black, Bellatrix actually."

Reluctantly, the female Slytherin moved to the marked spot her Professor created. "Sir?"

"Miss Evans," Lily moved to her marked spot, "Miss Narcissa Black, Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin, Miss Figg, and Mr. Nott." Each moved to a spot marked on the floor, surrounding a very nervous Bellatrix. The female Slytherin swallowed discreetly, knowing half of this group would love nothing more than to see her harmed.

Harry nodded, satisfied. "Now, Miss Black, raise your wand as if to defend yourself. Someone in the group will disarm you."

Confused, Bella turned her stunned gaze to the Professor, "But how will that help with a Stupefying Curse?"

"Actually, this would be for any curse. But even more difficult if you were unarmed." Being the most perceptive, besides Remus Lupin, Lily quickly summoned the nervous girl's wand, cherishing the sudden if not quickly masked relief upon the pale face. She knew Bellatrix had to be afraid someone would disobey their quiet Professor, who took the disarmed wand.

"Now then, you are surrounded. The enemy has taken your wand. Although this isn't reality because most enemies won't even stop at just taking your wand. One would summon the wand and five more could curse you. Any ideas on how to defend yourself?"

"No, Sir." Bella did not like the gleams in the Gryffindors' eyes as they watched her become surrounded.

"Remember, hitting a moving target is difficult with your own teammates in the way. Knowing your enemies makes things easier. One may be weaker in casting. One may not know as much. One may be easy to bait into anger. Dodge the spells, find something to shield yourself, run and lure them to your allies. Never let the enemy know what you're thinking, what you're planning."

Bellatrix nodded. She eyed each of them as they began casting simple spells. Then suddenly, before she could be hit by a sudden combined attack that left her spot scorched, she dove aside and rolled up behind a surprised Lily Evans. "Very good. Using Miss Evans as a shield might guarantee a way out. Some enemies won't attack their own; others simply don't care."

Both females immediately began to catch on. Carefully leading her captive backward, who gave a good struggle to make it real, Bellatrix yanked the slender wood from pale fingers. She tried to send a 'STUPEFY!' but all she got was a weak bind. "Ah, the wand did not match with your talent."

Tossing the wand aside, making sure her Professor caught it, Bellatrix led her struggling companion away from the stalking group. Covertly, she searched the figure and came away with a nice surprise. A rainbow colored hair tie was tingling with magic. "Port Key."

Lily nodded to confirm. "Very good. Using a Port Key could take you somewhere else or distract the enemy when one of their own suddenly vanishes. And if you could, apparate away in the confusion. Ten points to each of you, an extra five each to Miss Evans and Miss Black for willingly trying. Dismissed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Albus, any luck?"

"No, Minerva. It's been three days since we've uncovered the journals. And with Fudge's continuing floundering, we're losing more innocents. We can't even locate Harry Potter to verify the journals' contents."

"Oh, Albus. What are we going to do?" But the old wizard didn't really know the answer. Nor could he find an answer despite all the research and re-reading of the journals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the cool air of the dungeons three figures were also trying to answer questions of their regarding memories. "What changed?"

"We don't know, Siri. Memories have been changing for days now. We're still searching for Harry as well as the truth of the journals they left behind."

"And why are we here?" Sirius hated the dungeons, they were reminding him of his stay in a small cell within Azkaban. But he could never discourage Remus, not matter how much he tried.

"Siri, you've been in Azkaban for almost twelve years. You can't just go to Poppy, not while you're still on the run. I brought you to Severus because I know he's willing to help." Concerned amber eyes peered closely at Sirius' thin body, who in return was openly glaring at the quiet Potions Professor.

Severus sneered at the ungrateful ex-prisoner, "Next time, mutt, find someone else."

Remus whirled upon Sirius as he watched the proud man stalk away, "Sirius! What is your problem? He's trying to help!"

"I don't trust him. Never did. Besides, I have yet to see anything to prove otherwise. What did you ever see in him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the future friends, their past selves were having a very similar confrontation. "What do you see in him?"

Remus frowned at the three boys he called friends, his pack. He had Lily help him drag his friends to the library that Saturday in order to finish a project due on Monday. But now he tried to play dumb, "Who?"

"Snape, Remy." Three friends darkly glared at the amber-eyed teen, causing him to flinch beneath the looks

"Why do you care?"

"He doesn't like us." Shy, plump, Peter Pettigrew blushed as all eyes fell on him.

"Look how you treat him!"

"Slytherins are evil! They're no better than their parents."

"Actually, that's not true. Voldemort has recruited from every house. It is people like the so-called Gryffindors that make every Slytherin seem evil. But given the chance some will save your life." Harry had gotten tired of hearing their argument. It was time to end it and finish his reason as to why he ended up in the library.

"Yeah right."

"Never think that, Mr. Potter. There may be a day when you rejoice knowing a Slytherin saved you. I have, on many occasions." Harry smirked at the shocked looks upon the four boys' faces. Then he silently slipped past Remus as quietly as he had entered their conversation.

Behind stared a very confused Remus. He hadn't smelled anything as desirable as Severus, whose scent matched the freedom of the Dark Forest beneath the bitter scents of his passion, potions. But the shockingly sweet smell of ripe strawberries and a hint of musky pine enveloped his senses, sending his body into overdrive. The wolf in him wanted nothing more than to make sure no one ever claimed that scent but him.

Just before he slipped out the door, Harry turned back, "Ah, yes, the reason I came. The Professors have been looking for you, Mr. Lupin. As I was already on my way to the library for this," he held up a dusty gray book with a tarnished lock, "I was sent to bring you to the Headmaster. Come." And without waiting to see if Remus followed, Harry vanished.

And in a lone corner, a curious witch scribbled furiously. For months now Lily Evans had been convinced that her Professor was deliberately uncaring whether anyone picked up things but she couldn't find proof. Yes, they all knew of his Time Jumping, since one had actually caused him to vanish mid-lesson, making the Headmaster finish the lesson until he returned. And when he did, it was too easy to take some advantage of the weary Professor, especially to learn even more ways to fight. But lately Lily had been over-hearing low whispers between the two Professors. Nothing they said added up to what she had already learned from the library. And that was why she had returned that day. For quiet, for peace, until she could piece together what it was she had found.

"Hello, Lily."

Said female barely bit back a surprised yelp but couldn't stop jumping or dropping everything she was working on. Whirling, she sighed in relief at the sheepish grin on Severus' face, "Severus."

He tipped his head. "Sorry about that, Lily." The pale dark-eyed male knew the redhead Gryffindor was a little worried, but he wouldn't hurt her. Besides, all the Slytherins had heard about the spectacular chewing-out of the two Gryffindors and he was sure she knew all about Narcissa's blow-up as well. Seemed Cissa was more worried about finishing Defense class with good grades than something as trivial as a little House rivalry. "Hiding in the shadows?"

"Peaceful. Quiet. Was trying to work something out."

"Need some help?"

"Sure." Severus blinked. Bella was right, Lily was the more mature one of the Gryffindor House of Pranksters. Then again Lily was always known to be a very mature witch.

"What exactly are you working out?"

"I'm not sure. Just some things I've been overhearing. Like our Defense classes; the Professor will take points away for a wrong answer yet there is no proof anywhere, and believe me I have checked," Severus belied that with a smirk, "to even support his claims."

"Are you sure you checked?" At Lily's sudden glare and opened mouth, Severus hurried onward, "Think about it, Lily. He's obviously been using something other than the textbooks here at Hogwarts or even at Diagon Alley. Wouldn't be surprised if he got the answers you're searching from Knockturn Alley or the Ministry."

"Nope." He blinked at the sudden over-confident tone. "He's mentioned several times to the other Professors that the Ministry can't do anything. Something about The Powers That Be."

Severus immediately froze, furthering Lily's curiosity. "Oh for Salazar's fortune! You'll never find anything, Lily. The Powers That Be are well known among all Pure-blood families." She frowned heavily at his smug tone, "And I can promise that not one Pure-blood will tell anyone of such beings. Simply put, stop while you're ahead, Lily."

"I won't!"

"Gryffindors!" He shrugged, retrieving the few textbooks he had selected earlier, "Suit yourself. But if you want anything, I'd go to the source. We all know how foolish you Gryffindors are when you _must_ know everything."

Flashing emerald eyes watched the Slytherin saunter away. "Oh, I will, Severus. You can count on that." She hated how Severus seemed quite sure that she would never find any answers. But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She would get those answers, even if her life depended on it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Harry led the now silent Remus to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, but when he turned to face the young man, he was quite surprised to notice his lingering friends. "Well, gentlemen, you'll have to wait for Mr. Lupin. This meeting is only for him." Turning to the paling male, "The password is Sugar Cane."

With that, amber eyes watched the mysterious Professor silently vanish into the shadows surrounding the hallway. "Remy?"

"I-I'll be back." Swallowing, "Sugar Cane."

"We'll still be here." He nodded, just before the spiral stairs caused him to disappear from their view.

_Knock, knock! _"Come in, Mr. Lupin."

"Uh, Sir?" _How does he do that?_

Twinkling blue eyes peered up from an open book. "Sit, my boy, sit. Lemon drop? No? How about a Cheery Twizzler? Or a Vanilla Sugar Cane?"

"No, sir. Uh, you wished to see me?"

Pale, long fingers pulled a strange white object from a smiling mouth. "Sugar Cane. Amazing candy these Muggles create. Quite the rush of sugar, even flavored. An unusual present from a..._friend._" Albus willingly forgot to mention it was Shadow that gave it to him when he had returned from his sudden errand to Diagon Alley earlier that day.

"Sir?" Remus was really starting to worry. _Maybe I have to leave. Maybe everyone knew it was me, not Professor Shadow's pets._

"Ah, yes. Here."

Remus blinked when he was handed three thick volumes. "What?"

"Seems our resident Defense Professor thought these might come in handy."

"How?"

"I do believe it's almost time for lunch. Run along, young Remus. Try eating outside, lovely day it is." Remus nodded, stunned at the sudden dismissal. _But how did he know what I was?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remy?"

Amber eyes blinked, not even remembering walking down the steps. "Um..."

"Whoa! Where'd you get these!" Sirius yanked one of the books out of his friend's trembling hands. "**A Guide to Lycanthropy: Journal of Romulus and Remus in Olden Times**."

"Wha?"

James read the next title, "**Dark Creatures Are Merely Misunderstood: The Truth Behind Us All**."

"Why would I be given these?" Remus could only stare as his three best friends yanked away his books, reading the titles in shock. "What's that one?"

"**Myths and Facts of Mating, Biting, and Scenting of Werewolves**." All four boys could only stare at the books, each wondering where they came from. As far as they knew, no one knew anything about Werewolves, except that they were dangerous creatures a couple of nights each month. "Maybe the Professor knows."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know something, don't you, Professor?"

Harry blinked at the sudden question, glancing up to see his mother staring at him, "Miss Evans?" He had not realized she had could have followed him to his private office or had been in hiding around a corner. Either way she had entered the room just as he finished grading a couple essays.

"You do." She tossed several sheets of parchment on top of his few graded essays. "And don't lie to me!"

"I will deal with this later, Miss Evans. Never assume someone will immediately tell you anything simply because you demand it. Good day, Miss Evans."

Never had she been so abruptly treated nor shoved out the door without a physical touch. Lily's temper flared. _I will be back! I will get those answers! I will!_

Inside the office, Harry sat back, musing upon the words his mother had said. It seemed Lily was as a determined witch as Hermione was. He remembered his second year at Hogwarts quite clearly. Despite the fact that something was travelling around the school petryfing students, Hermione had braved the halls for the library, determined to find answers. She not only found answers, but the cause of all the choas.

And now it seemed his mother was determined to prove that she was not afraid of him, even if her scent reeked of uneasiness and fear. The redheaded witch would seemingly brave anything to gain answers to the few questions and comments written upon the sheets she deliberately left behind. He wondered just how far her fearful bravery would take her. _Would she be like Hermione? Would she willingly brave the halls for answers, knowing something dangerous just might be waiting around the corner?_ He didn't need to answer himself, he knew. _She would._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alone in the Astronomy Tower, Severus Snape rubbed his left forearm. Just before dinner Remus had searched him out, handing him a thick textbook. He had merely glanced at the title before rushing straight to the Tower after dinner. Not once had he peered inside the dusty cover. He was afraid. "Always a good place to think- head in the clouds, literally."

Severus froze, "Professor!"

Emerald eyes swept over the dark eyed Slytherin. The cool stared roamed over the trembling figure, taking in every detail. Long black strands of greasy hair had been shoved back into a thick leather band, leaving wide onyx eyes to stand out, even the large nose. Pale, almost translucent, skin was slightly stained, especially around slim fingers. Traditional student robes lay open to reveal a painfully thin body behind overly mended clothing. And Harry was sure if he raised the sleeves, he would find a scarred arm bearing an ugly tattoo of Voldemort's Dark Mark. His trainers had been very insistent that he learn everything about dealing with Voldemort, especially about the Dark Mark. At least what they knew.

Severus shivered, wishing that stare was not directed towards him. He knew what he looked like. He knew what others thought of him, especially his own Housemates. Even as a junior Death Eater, they didn't care much for him. They only cared for his prowess for potions, even his Master. But he wanted nothing more than to leave. It wasn't possible, unless he wished to die. "Did you know that sometimes it's best to play along?"

Severus frowned. _What was he talking about? Unless it was something else entirely. _"Cheating?"

The low laugh rushed through the student's frame, starting a warm fire at the pit of his stomach. "Only if you get caught. Sometimes it's the only way. I should know. I've used that tactic many times." Harry moved closer to the nervous student, staring out of the window to the stars above, wondering how he had missed this feeling towards Severus. The same feeling he had around one other student but was desperately trying to refuse to act upon, at least for now. He didn't realize his next words fell from his thoughts, "Sometimes it's all you have."

Severus stayed perfectly still. He couldn't remember the last time someone spoke to him like he mattered or at least like an adult. "Thank you."

"It's a few hours before curfew." Onyx eyes widened at his words. "Do come in, Mr. Lupin." Harry began to move away from the stunned Slytherin as he invited the lurking Gryffindor from the doorway. He had already scented the young wizard's arrival just before he even stepped foot upon the stairs leading to the Tower.

"How did you know?" But Remus answered his own question, "I was right."

The same low laugh gave Severus double the thrill and caused desire to flare wildly through Remus. "Did you enjoy the books?"

"Thank you...I think."

The Professor simply gathered his cloak further against his body. "Quite welcome. I know what it's like to not know about who you are. Don't lose them. I do expect you both to be back in your Common Rooms by curfew. I will be checking the Tower by then."

Two pair of eyes watched the dark figure vanish. Remus whimpered with longing. "He knew, Remy. He knew about me, without so many words."

"He knows about me as well, long before I knew of him." Tawny eyes turned to onyx, "You felt it?"

Severus shivered. "He made me feel. Just like you do."

Remus grinned ferally, stalking his mate to the nearest wall, "Then once we finish Hogwarts, we'll make him ours."

"But, Remy, what about?" Severus flickered his gaze to his arm.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. I promise." Then he silenced his mate with a searing kiss.

Outside the Tower door, "What happened? Why did you hate him, Snape? Why did you two leave?" But the whispered words never went further than the owner's ears, fallen deaf upon two occupied males.

Or maybe it didn't. "Shadow?"

Tired emerald met concerned blue as Harry turned at the sound of his name, finding a concerned Albus Dumbledore standing just behind him, "A moment of your time, Albus." Harry didn't bother to ask about the older wizard's sudden decision to appear at this particular place.

And Albus politely ignored the fact he had overheard something quite personal from his young Professor. Instead he led the way back to his office while giving an unneeded answer to the young Vulcan, almost as if Albus knew it was a way of apologizing, "Yes, it is nice to see House rivalries don't matter to those who truly care. My office?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cheery Twizzlers? Useful for such rough nights."

"No, Albus. I simply need a favor." Albus tilted his head, suddenly very curious.

"But of course."

Harry knew Albus was only saying this, acting cheerful. He knew the older wizard was hoping he wasn't placing bad faith into a stranger. "I need a home, unplottable, warded very securely. I need it furnished, able to refurnish itself or be refurnished by its own House-elf."

Blue eyes blinked, solemn and worried, "Shadow?"

For once, Harry lost his composure. "I-I don't know. Simply what I'm told."

_Ah, Powers Above. Tricky people they are. Very tricky. Must remember this. _"I'm sure I can find the perfect place." _Yes, I believe the summer cottage would suffice. Maybe the winter cottage. _

"Thank you." Harry quickly stood, "I must go." And vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh, Dennis. Colin's safe. We're all safe. I promise. I promise." Ginny gently rocked the trembling, bawling Dennis. She hoped what she said was true. Ever since Dennis had been saved by Harry, Voldemort had taken his frustrations out on them. She couldn't be more thankful for the rings. The stored magic had healed every wound, every bruise, every pain they had, infuriating Voldemort even more.

And that's what led to Colin's predicament. Voldemort had ordered the young boy to be chained from the ceiling. His clothing had been physically torn from his body, allowing the greedy stares to see everything. "Finish it." The few Death Eaters called had continuously tortured the young body once he waschained. And now they would receive the ultimate prize. Adjusting the chains to keep the wriggling body still, they prepared to partake in the sweetest innocence known to man, a child's purity. "Enjoy, my faithful few. Take him how you've longed, how you've desired. Then we shall move on to the sweetness of a Weasley. A Weasley I have possessed before; she is very tasty."

Ginny flinched at those words. She could still feel his overpowering presence in her head, throughout her entire body. But she refused to let him win. "Shh, Dennis. Believe."

Hidden behind a mask, a lone Death Eater wished for interference. Severus Snape had been called, along with the other members of the Inner Circle. Upon his arrival he found two living, breathing students, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, as well as Dennis Creevey. And now he was expected to fully participate in the rape of young Colin. Onyx eyes watched as an eager Lucius Malfoy took up the first position. Pale hands drifted over the trembling figure, uncaring to the river of shameful could only pray he would survive the pain and shame.

"**Ahhhh**!" Lucius' cry of pain and outrage shocked them all as he jerked away from the young boy's body as if touching him burned.

"Such a shame, Malfoy. And here I thought you enjoyed pain. Oh, I forgot. You enjoy _inflicting_ it, not being a part of it."

Severus' eyes widened. He knew that voice. It sounded a lot like, "**Potter**!" The Dark Lord wasn't amused.

"Ah, Tommy, my friend." Red eyes flared in anger as they focused upon a shadow figure behind young Colin. They were forced to watch young Potter release, dress, and send the boy back to the safe arms of his brother and friend.

"**Crucio**!" A beam of light flared through the air, striking and going straight through young Potter. Instead it hit Lucius Malfoy, which caused Voldemort to quickly end it. "Impossible."

"I am the impossible. Or did _you _forget that!" Harry was tired of playing. But he had no choice. "I grow tired of our little chats, Tom."

"You will never leave Azkaban, boy. Never." But his next words were whispered, meant only for Harry's ears, "They will find you." The Dark Lord refused to admit he couldn't find the boy.

Emerald eyes flared with amusement, willing to play along since his siblings hadn't heard the news. Surely Voldemort didn't want them to know their savior was loose, hunting them down and couldn't be found by anyone, especially an irate Dark Lord, "Just because I'm stuck behind Dementors will not stop me from coming. I promised them," he pointed to his siblings, "that I would come. And come I will."

Something floated through the three trembling figures. Something that told them to hold on. Something that whispered _soon, very soon_. And they truly believed in those voices. Something or someone was going to take Harry from Azkaban and help him to rescue them. Something was coming, something powerful. And their hopes grew stronger with each promise it made.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Waiting for his Potions Professor to return, Albus had Poppy Pomfrey floo from her Hospital Wing with the required potions. After just about every meeting Severus returned shaking and hurting from carefully applied 'Crucio's.' But once in awhile the younger wizard was placed into the torturing hands of his fellow Death Eaters. "Severus." Joint sighs of relief spilled from a worried Albus and Poppy.

Severus said nothing until he swallowed every needed potion to relieve the pain and calm his stretched nerves. "Albus." His throat felt raw, scratchy.

Poppy immediately rushed back to her office, only to reappear with another potion to relieve his torn throat. "Come, the Order is waiting." But Poppy wouldn't let her patient leave until she was satisfied with his healing.

Awaiting in a separate room was the entire Order, even a huge shaggy black dog at Remus Lupin's side. "Come, tell us what you have learned, my friend."

Sipping at the warm tea Albus had conjured for him, Severus relayed what he could remember. "We all had to portkey from the same site, together. The entire Inner Circle, only. Once we arrived, the Dark Lord said it was a special night."

"Special how, Severus?" Everyone could see the spy struggling to remember. They were worried that someone had obliviated his memories or at least blocked some of them.

"I can't be sure. Someone was hanging from the ceiling, someone for us to enjoy. We had to torture him first, then the Inner Circle would partake in the rapes. But in a corner I could hear another child crying, maybe two. Lucius had gone first but before he could try to even breach the child's body, something shocked him. That something was a person, hidden. They angered the Dark Lord and then vanished. We all suffered for it."

Severus rapidly blinked. Never had he not remembered. But why was his memory so fuzzy? Onyx eyes were pinned by blue, feeling an intrusion battering the blocked wall. "Interesting. Someone left your memory but made sure you remembered nothing about this mysterious person or the captives. But why?"

No one had the answer. Not even the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore. "What do we do now?"

"We must find out what was blocked. It could be very important. Try to remember at the next summoning, Severus. And _please _be careful." The dark haired male nodded, still carefully sipping his cooling tea. "Other than that, we still have yet to find Sirius Black or Harry Potter."

"And the journals?"

"Nothing. They simply reveal various conversations between the four. Harry's show more in-depth dreams he had, all revealing slightly more about Voldemort's desire to find what's close to Harry's heart. As well as writings about his home, his wishes, and thoughts. I've only found the same writings about the rings as I had revealed before."

"He knew something. He knew."

"It's what I believe, Arthur. And young Harry didn't really understand. Meaning he truly believed they were dreams, never bothering to find us. He simply relied on something Lily Potter had created. And knowing Lily, she made sure those rings were powerfully warded." Everyone in the Order knew Lily Potter. They knew she would have done everything in her power to keep her family as safe as she could.

"Then we could have possibly made the worst mistake! We lost him!" Molly couldn't contain her grief, sobbing out her words as she remembered the last things she had told the broken boy she once thought of as her next son.

"Even with these journals, Minister Fudge will never give Harry a second trial. He wouldn't give Sirius Black a trial, we all believed he was guilty. And if we were wrong about one, we could be wrong about another."

Everyone hung their head. With each new reference to those journals, the Order was beginning to believe that there was a slight chance that Harry Potter was truly innocent. And that simply brought them full circle. They had all condemened Sirius Black simply because they heartedly agreed he was guilty; after all he was the Potter's Secret Keeper, wasn't he? But Albus' words rang true, Black had never gotten a trial, simply thrown into Azkaban based on what little evidence the Aurors had found, being the Secret Keeper and murdering innocent people with one spell, although that had never been proven since Sirius Black's wand was never checked, a fact never learned until a couple Order Auror members had searched.

And if what they learned about Harry Potter was true, that the boy truly didn't understand his dreams but sought to protect his siblings anyways, then it was entirely possible they just condemned the most innocent of all innocence, a young boy looking for a family and where he belonged in this world.

And if Harry Potter was innocent, why couldn't they be wrong about Sirius Black. Selective few within the public had openly scorned the faux trial of Sirius Black, believing the man to have been innocent. Both wizards had been condemned based of the words and actions of others, not once had they been allowed to defend themselves nor given Veritaserum to prove their guilt or innocence.

That was something they lingered upon as the meeting was dismissed. Each leaving with a dark cloud upon their minds. They could not believe that they had willingly destroyed the lives of two innocent people. And what frightened them more, could they have possibly done this to others or will again in the near future? Blue eyes twinkled, slightly strained, knowing what was running through his allies' minds as he watched them slowly disappear through the door. He had trouble grasping such thoughts and fears himself, but he only hoped Harry and Sirius could willingly forgive the world at large. After all it was '_to err' _in human nature, especially considering the last two figures leaving his office, straggling as if they had something more they wish to tell. "I'd suggest remaining in that form, my friend. At least until I am sure."

Remus swallowed, "Sir?" He was afraid that Albus would have forced Sirius to come out of hiding. He wasn't ready to lose his best friend, not ever again. He wanted nothing more than to rebuild what little family he had left, if he could allow Harry to forgive what little he didn't do during the boy's trial.

Albus grimly smiled, trying to regain control of his facial features and emotions, trying to become the annoying, lovable Albus Dumbledore they all believed, "Lemon drop, Snuffles?" The black Grim simply snorted in a vague reaction.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Ah, Shadow. Lemon drop?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "No, Albus. A cup of tea would be nice, a little sugar and milk."

Albus immediately summoned such a drink for the weary Vulcan. "Eventful Jump?"

"Yes. Quite. Seems things are finally falling into perspective for me." Emerald eyes widened as a small black owl suddenly swooped inside. "Ah, yes. Sorry."

Albus shrugged. "The Ministry has no power over you, my boy." Albus had forgotten that the Vulcan's Time Jumps interfered with the wards surrounding the school. And the Ministry kept demanding an answer as to why.

Harry shrugged as he stretched, much like a purring cat. Just before he slipped out ofthe office, a large chessboard caught his attention. Peering closely, he moved a pawn, "Checkmate, I believe."

Albus dropped his tea cup as the Vulcan silently slip out of his office. Fawkes gave a startled trill as the hot liquid splashed at him. Blue eyes stared at the board, "Well, that was interesting." He had been playing this game for weeks. A very close friend would owl him with every move. And it seemed Shadow had allowed his recently departed friend to escape the trap Albus had set just before her, his first beloved's, death. "Most interesting indeed." No one had known about this chessboard, no one. He had warded it carefully. It seemed there was more to the Vulcan than he believed, "Yes, most interesting indeed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor?"

Harry twirled to find Head Girl Lily Evans waiting for him at his office. He had completely forgotten that Lily wasn't ready to be deterred in the quest for answers. But also didn't realize he had been that deep in thought. On his way to his office, Harry's mind had wandered over his possible return to his own time. So deep in thought and excitement at the possibility of seeing not only his siblings but his Godfather, Sirius Black, he had entered his office without a care to his surroundings. And he could almost hear King Jupiter raging at his lack of attention to his surroundings, no matter how deeply he had withdrawn into his memories. "Ah, yes. Forgive me, Miss Evans. I had forgotten. Come to me tomorrow. After lunch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily hadn't forgotten that next day. As a matter of fact, she made sure to visit the House-elves in the kitchen for a picnic lunch, determined to wait him out and making sure he could find any other excuse to delay the much needed conversation. Then she hurried to the Professor's office, politely asking the guardian if she could enter since she had been told to return.

And there she would wait, nibbling on her lunch as she ran over what to say and ask him. Waiting as he had already been detained in the Hogwarts Library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Will you three stop! We need to finish this tonight!" **

Frowning, Harry stealthily glided towards the voice, waiting, for what he wasn't sure. But the rising tones were ruining his concentration upon finding new material to surprise his students. "We won't! He's a filthy Slytherin who's just waiting to follow his Master's orders!"

**"You don't know that, Sirius!"**

Another snorted, "Already a Death Eater, and left in school. He could poison us all, **and you know it**!"

**"Leave him alone!"**

"He's got you under a spell doesn't he? Why not? Can't possibly get a girl with those greasy looks."

**"Leave him alone!"**

Harry had had enough. "**Quiet**!" His eyes blazed before he realized that he had dropped his permanent glamour. Every time he was angered, it was hard to keep the glamour in place.

"Professor!" The boys were shocked to see a fanged Vulcan. But one seemed gleeful.

"I was right! You're not human!"

Swiftly, Harry warded the small area. He even cast a spell to cause anyone in the library to suddenly forget all about any shouting they had just heard, not willing to air out any of his hidden secrets to everyone. "I am human. I am what is called a Dark Predator, a feline-humanoid."

Sirius snorted, "There's no such thing."

Blazing emerald eyes made the young man suddenly wish he wasn't there. "I assure you, Mr. Black. We are quite real. Now, **sit**!" The four boys had no problems with obeying. Neither one wanted to anger their Professor further, not when they had no clue what a Dark Predator was nor what they were capable of.

"Very good." But he paused, seeing a very scared Slytherin among the four. _Hmmm, seems someone was eager to delay a possible get together_. With a single glance to the scattered textbooks, Harry decided to dismiss the young man from a possibly uncomfortable situation, knowing quite well Remus would clean up. "Ah, Mr. Snape, good. I was just looking for you." _I guess it is easier to lie to Snape once I'm older. Than again he is my student this time. Nothing wrong with a tiny white lie, _"I'm sure Mr. Lupin will fill you in later as the Headmaster requests your presence in his office."

"Yes, Sir."

"The password is still the same. He mentioned revisiting a failed solution to a problem you had."

Three faces lost every bit of color and Severus grew tense. He had already tried to put that certain problem from Fifth Year behind him, especially since his relationship with Remus was doing so well. "Th-thank you." And he fled the library without a backward glance.

"And you three, what happened to friendship and talking over problems? Not that shouting isn't good. Done it myself a few times with my friends."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, Mr. Lupin? That sounded like something."

Quietly, Remus spoke, not wanting to get into further trouble but knew Madame Pince would be arriving after the Professor left, "They were accusing Severus of poisoning the school."

Harry held up a hand to stop the other two boys from adding their opinions. "Not that I don't care, boys. But I must stress something. To accuse someone of being a Death Eater is to end their life before it can start."

"What? But he's only a Slytherin!"

Emerald eyes glittered dangerously, "Young Severus is dependent upon your not knowing. He doesn't need you shouting that he is a Death Eater. To be a Death Eater is to risk..."

James smirked, "I told you, Remy. He's a filthy Death Eater."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for accusing a fellow student without proof, Mr. Potter."

"But...but.." His father looked quite confused and stunned. Even his Godfather.

"You did not let me finish. As I was saying to be a Death Eater is to risk imprisonment. But being a spy among Death Eaters is even riskier. Young Severus made a mistake. He had to want to be a Death Eater, for Voldemort can detect lies among his faithful." They swallowed nervously. Only a powerful wizard could easily detect lies without using some type of spell or potion. "All he has to do is capture your eyes and rape your mind," they shuddered in revulsion. "And that is what Severus is risking. Risking his life to bring about the downfall of a very powerful Dark wizard by entering a snake's den and revealing its secrets to another. I would hope that in the future, you will be careful of what you accuse others."

Sirius and James suddenly understood. Especially Sirius. He had come from a family line of Dark wizards and witches. And he turned his back on them. He refused to serve or even support the Dark Lord. For that, he had been disowned and marked for death by his own family, his own blood. And several attempts were almost successful if his friends, as well as the Headmaster, hadn't interfere.

"Do not force your Headmaster to lose such a valuable source."

"But, we're Gryffindors! And _he's_ always trying to recruit people, even Remy!"

"Rivalries are just that, rivalries. But just don't go to extremes. Such as a Fifth Year incident."

"How?"

"I do not betray those of my confidence, Mr. Lupin." Harry's entire being became cold as ice, almost as frozen as one, "I do hope you aren't asking me to breach such a Debt."

"N-no." Remus fell quiet for only a moment, "How did you become a Vulcan?"

"Assassin Vulcan," was the immediate correction. "I was chosen. I was trained by those who chose me. I trained in the Arts of physical, magical, and mental combat. I learned to cause the least amout of damage in the most fatal ways."

Eyes wide, "And the Dark Predator?"

"In Muggle history there are Predators and Preys, such is believed in the Magical world. Like wolves, my animal side relishes the taste of fresh meat, the joy of a bloodthirsty hunt, and the need to be free, in control. I have the abilities, the senses, of a predatorial feline. And because I am an Assassin Vulcan, I have more control over the beast in me, but even all the magic in the world can't keep such a creature trapped. A cornered animal will fight to the death to be free. And in such a way, I must find ways to appease the creature in me, should I wish to keep the control."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Harry quickly glanced at his wrist, thankful Minerva had the ability to transfigured watches and Filius Flitwick could charm anything to run properly. Lunch time was coming up fast and he knew one determined witch would be waiting for him inside his office, waiting for answers he just might not give. "Sir?"

"I simply have a required appointment around lunch."

"Could you explain why you had those pets in class?"

Harry smirked. He knew that wasn't what Remus wanted. The young werewolf really wanted to know something else but afraid to ask in front of his friends. "As a Dark Predator, I have the ability to cause other Dark Creatures to be very dominant. Meaning, my aura, you could say, forced the wolf in you to react. The wolf wanted to dominate the scent it could smell, to dominate the control you had over it. I had to buffer that scent to keep you safe. To do that, I had to bring in an Alpha werewolf to keep your wolf in check and to bring its mate to keep my scent in check. Domino's mate is an Alpha's Beta to me, a second to the chain of command, therefore, you felt nothing of my scent because Elixa absorbed it while Domino forced your wolf to back down."

"Absorb?" Remus was slightly confused but everything was becoming clearer with each explanation.

"Something like masking a scent. To make it seemingly disappear."

"Meaning, I could have hurt someone?"

"Sadly, yes. Which is why they are around at all times. You just can't see them. And if they weren't around, you could have permanently injured your fellow students, friends, even kill them, without a passing glance. Not even they could control you or comfort you as they have done on most full moons."

"You knew!" Three mouths fell open in shock as a smirking Professor nodded his head, knowing their little secret.

"I've spent some time in the Forest to allow my animal free from its cage. I have seen you from afar, watched you play."

James flushed, "We swore Remus would never be alone once he had told us. And I figured maybe becoming an Animagus could help him. Or at least make sure he doesn't hurt himself much. Took us almost a year to achieve."

"Quite an achievement without help. I suggest keeping it quiet. You never know in this war." They sighed in wonderment, knowing he wouldn't force them to register.

And Remus was anxious to show them off, almost like he was trying to impress the older man. "Siri's called Padfoot." Harry watched as his Godfather turned fluently into a large black dog, "He looks alot like a Grim our Divination teacher likes to talk about." Then pointed to James, "James is a stag called Prongs."

Harry fought to keep himself under control. There before him stood a majestic stag, almost too proud of its stature. For the first time since he arrived in this time, he was truly happy to know who his family was before they were taken away. "A stag of such stature means leadership. A dog, in Muggle terms, is always said to be man's best friend."

"Thanks." They all flushed bright red at the compliment. "We're called the Marauders. But I'm sure the Professors already told you that when you arrived; they do that with all the new Professors. We're just missing a fourth."

A brow raised, "A fourth?" This Harry knew. It had already been explained.

"Peter Pettigrew. He's a small grey rat. We call him Wormtail."

"Ah, yes, a rat. A rat means many things. To some a lonely friend, a shadow in the night, sneaky, unobtrusive, and usually overlooked. One would never suspect such a thing." He could see the guilty looks already, and made his exit. "But I must go. I promised to speak with Miss Evans shortly."

"Lily!"

"Yes, Lily. She was quite curious about some things from class." And with those words he swept away, breaking his wards. Now all he had to do was enter his office and leave unmarked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Severus had to do was enter the Headmaster's office and leave feeling cleaner. _Knock, knock. _He waited for the familiar voice to bid him entrance, _please let him help me. I can't continue on this path. I just can't._ "Come in, Severus."

"Hello, Headmaster."

"Care for a Sugar Cane? Very sugary. All boys like sugar."

"No, Sir. But I will try the lemon drops." A black tin was held out to him. "Why am I here, Sir?"

"I'm merely an observer. Chess?" Albus had a feeling as to why Severus Snape was visiting. He had once failed his student, causing the young wizard to turn to another for comfort. He didn't want to make the same mistake again. But ever since the arrival of one Assassin Vulcan Shadow, things had been spiraling out of his control and straight into the hands of the Vulcan. Albus never thought anyone could make him feel as if he was on the sidelines, watching and observing, rather than being a part of the game.

"Professor Vulcan said you had a solution to my problem." He was very nervous. Without looking he simply moved a piece onto the chessboard that had been pushed before him as he stated, "I made a mistake."

"We all make mistakes. Trial and error is human nature, my boy. We can only learn from them, some later than others."

"But I don't want this. It was appealing at the time. Not anymore. And it hurts."

Albus lifted a delicately carved black knight, "Have you ever considered a good trap?"

"Uh, no."

A shrug, "For the best I suppose. Only a true chess master could think of one."

"Headmaster?"

"Come to my office Thursday after curfew. I'm sure you'll have a good trap then."

Frowning, "Why?"

"For the chessboard of course!" The Headmaster laughed, delightfully. "Besides what better way to set a trap, then to involve all the players."

"But..." _A SPY! I can't be one! He'll know!_

"Now, now, my boy. Just come to my office Thursday. And everything will just be peachy." And Severus just knew the Headmaster was truly baffling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_WHOOSH! _The door flew open, causing Lily to squeak and fall from her chair, "Good afternoon, Miss Evans. I'm delighted to see you chose to arrive early." He wasn't but he knew Lily wouldn't give up, not if she seemed to be anything like Hermione once was. _I still can't seem to think of them other than my friends, even if their betrayal hurt the worse._

"Uh, yes, Sir." She had been entertaining herself with the various objects around the office. Some she had never seen before. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

A brow raised at the innocent smile, one that screamed _you will answer me simply because you can't resist._ "Have a seat, my dear. I'm sure the floor is simply too cold."

Red hair flew as she nodded before she struck, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you teaching us such spells and techniques? You berate us for giving a wrong answer, for not reading our textbooks. But the answers you give us aren't even there. Not anywhere." She wanted this conversation. And her frustration at receiving little to no answers had worn her patience thin. Now she would receive her answers.

"My, you have been busy."

But she was on a roll, "You and the Headmaster keep whispering about such things of future times, of future wars. You let innocent children in the most hellish places simply because you're afraid! What kind of person are you to do such things to us?" Lily saw the frown and shuttered look, "I know about those innocent children you call family. They're all you talk about in those secret meetings in the dark, hiding about in the corners of Hogwarts while the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl run their rounds."

Harry's anger grew, glad he had enough time to reapply his glamour on his way to his office and fought to keep it this time, "What exactly are you implying, Miss Evans?"

"What are you!" She had known something was off about her Professor. And overhearing snatches of conversations between the Marauders and the Headmaster with the Vulcan hadn't appeased her.

"I am your Professor. I am someone trying to guide you through the war that will stretch across this world if no one can fight back. I am trying to prove to you all that just because something is wrong or right doesn't mean it can't co-exist. Every one of you students have been taught one thing at a time as you grow. You continue to believe in it until it's too late. Is that what you are implying?"

Lily glared at the man sitting calmly across the desk, "I'm implying that you are corrupting us! There should be no need to teach us the Dark Arts! Nor should you be allowing something like that in this school! The Ministry forbade them for a reason!" _Ha! That got him where it should. I know I'm right. I read all about the Ministry in my first year._

_That sounds much like Hermione. Always believing she is right and knowing every rule there is._ "The Ministry knows nothing. They will remain in the dark simply because they are too weak to understand anything around them! They are corrupt! Death Eaters hold the highest positions within each department. Dark Creatures are turning to Voldemort simply because foolhardy people like you believe they are right. You all simply believe if something's dangerous, lock it up! I refuse to allow such prejudice to continue through the lives of those who can change it! The Dark Arts are not just Dark! Every spell, every hex, every little magical thing you learn can be used against you, Miss Evans. A simple 'Wingardium Leviosa' can lift a person to terrifying heights before the caster lets them fall to their death. A simple disarming spell can kill an innocent child, causing them to fly back into an unforgiving wall. If you wish to forbid such dangerous things, than forbid the entire Wizarding World, Miss Evans. Get out! Leave! Return to your Muggle life, your Muggle beliefs, your Muggle thinking! Don't ever pick up a wand, Miss Evans, or else you could be the next person called a Dark Witch."

"That would never happen. I have never done anything wrong! You're the one who's leaving innocent lives with the devil himself! You refuse to help those in need, those who depend on you! **You're the one that's a Dark wizard! Just as much as Voldemort is! You have no mercy!**" She fought to hold back the flinch at his darkening glare. A tiny sliver in her being knew he was right but she just couldn't let it go. She had a right to know if this man was trying to deliberately lead her, and her loved ones, down a path of utter destruction, of utter darkness. She had a right to her anger and frustration, didn't she?

"I have mercy, very little for my enemies. And I refuse no one. But I leave them to the devil himself for a reason. I follow those who tell me what's next. **I am an Assassin Vulcan! **I am obligated to follow the laws and bidding of **The Powers That Be**! I have no choice when it comes to war. I have no choice when it comes to them. When it is my time to act, then it is my time to act. When I must leave something behind, I must leave it behind!" _Why can't she understand that I have no say in what they tell me to do?_

Lily refused to believe that. She absolutely refused anyone who said they cared would even think of leaving a loved one with the devil himself. Her anger at his callousness, his calmness, and his cold persona rose with every word. He appalled her to the very depths of her beating heart. _There is no such thing! No one has the right to tell someone to leave their loved one in danger if they can be saved. No one!_ "**There is no such thing! No one can make you do something that horrid! No one, not even Voldemort!**"

Harry cruelly laughed at the angry witch, "The Powers That Be aren't Voldemort. They are the reason we exist. They are the reason we live and breathe. They are the reason there is Light and Dark. They are the reason this world thrives and dies. They are the reason you stand before me screaming about unfairness when this has nothing to do with what you really want. You don't care about me. You don't care about Voldemort. You don't care that a Higher power has control of the world. You don't care what Fate believes or destines. You care about what will happen to you, to your lover, James Potter. And you can't deny that."

"That's only part of it. I am tired of being lied to. I am tired of you telling me I'm wrong. I am tired of you sidetracking everything we learn! **I am sick and tired of you saying 'read your assignments' when there is no assignment to read!** For every assignment you change the rules. **You change the rules!**" He had to be lying. She did care about Voldemort, she did care about him, and yes, she did care about James and herself. She just wanted the truth. She was tired of him leading them in circles, making them believe in something that wasn't real.

"Ah, but that is reality. There is no definite line. There is no black and white. There is no morally sound mind. There are only shades of gray. You best learn that soon, Miss Evans. Because the second you step outside the safety of these wards, the real world will bite back. The world does not do as you command. The world does as it commands. It doesn't care if you learned how to turn a feather into a pig. It cares if you can save yourself from a Death Eater flinging Killing Curses at your heart. It cares if you can protect those you love from being tortured day in and day out."

"Then tell me how it is." _Please! Just tell me the truth. _She desperately wanted to know why he was being unfair, why he was being misleading. She desperately wanted a real reason as to why she was so angry before and then deflated with every word he tried to say about reality.

"That is not how it works. If it did, I wouldn't have left those I love in the hands of the devil himself. Like you with the Headmaster or your parents, I simply follow the rules and commands of a higher power."

"I follow myself. I depend on myself. I protect myself."

"Then why are you here, demanding answers that I cannot give you."

"Because you have them. You have them. You've told Albus Dumbledore all your secrets." _Wow! Severus' sneers must really be rubbing off!_ Lily couldn't believe she had actually called him a liar, _again_, even if in not so many words.

"I've told Albus Dumbledore nothing. He assumes. Just like you."

"You've seen it already! **You know!**" He had to know. Why else did he treat the world around him as if it was going to break? Why else did she always feel like she needed to hold him, to force him to cry? _Woah! Where did those thoughts come from?_

_Now this is interesting, never knew Mum had such a temper or mouth._ "I know what, Miss Evans? And I would chose my words carefully, lest they come back to haunt you."

"You knew some of us will die. You speak of it in vague terms. You look at most of us as if we are already dead." It seemed as if she had lost her anger, deflating back to the slightly unsure but curious witch that she was. But what she said was true. And that sometimes made her want to comfort him with a mother's touch. Inwardly she frowned, _Mother's touch? I think I've lost it! Maybe he was right. Maybe I wasn't ready to hear the truth._

Harry stood, palms resting on the edge of his desk, eyes flashing, "You are already dead. You are dead simply because you are a Muggleborn. James Potter is dead simply because he is a Light Wizard. Remus Lupin is dead simply because he refused to be the Dark Creature others believe he is. Sirius Black is dead simply because he refused Voldemort and his family traditions." He forced himself to stop before he named more people that could be dead simply because of who they were.

"**That's not true**!" Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. _It can't be true! _She wanted him to prove himself wrong. But her heart sunk lower as his next words washed over her.

Ironically, he echoed the words one Lucius Malfoy had once spoken, "Then why don't you _prove _it?" He leaned forward, waiting calmly for her answer.

She copied his stance, "Because I don't need to. You've proven it already. You are just as cowardly as many of the others. Just as cowardly as that _rat_," inwardly he chuckled at her spitting of the word, "Peter." And to her he was. He didn't deserve to be a Professor nor a Vulcan. He didn't deserve any of it if he was a true coward.

A brow rose high, "A rat, Miss Evans? A rat slips by without a trace. A rat lives on its own rules, begging from either side that will throw the first scrap. A rat follows no one and anyone. I assure you, Miss Evans, I am no rat."

"I demand you tell me."

"Demand all you wish. For all you know, I have taught you nothing but survival. And survival is the name of the game. Always was and always will be. Either jump the train or stay on the tracks. Either way you lose, for sooner or later you have lost the game. Nothing lives forever."

"According to you, Immortals such as your precious Powers That Be do." _Ha! Caught you!_

"Nothing lives forever, Miss Evans. They simply evolve to a new life. Now, leave." _You haven't caught me yet. Not truly._ He knew what she was thinking. All he had to do was search for that little gleam in her eyes when she actually thought she was getting exactly what she hoped for. After all, he wasn't suppose to tell the truth in exact words. She was suppose to figure it out on her own, though it seemed she wasn't willing. She seemed stuck on other ideas, ideas that were her truth and her truth alone. He could only hope she would learn that the world didn't care what she believed, but only what the world believed.

Lily wasn't done. "**No**! I demand you tell me."

"Tell you what, Miss Evans? Tell you what? When you die? When Mr. Potter dies? Where to find the answers? When Voldemort wins or loses? Tell you _what_?" He had to be careful. He just gave her more questions, questions that she was searching the answers to.

"All of it, everything."

"You aren't ready for the truth. And you never will be." _Just go, Mum. You've already proven that you can't be budged from your 'inbred' concepts. _He hoped she would leave. Some time alone just might cool her down, forcing her to see the world in his eyes, the eyes of someone who knows the trickery reality could produce.

Lily's temper flares to its fullest. "**I demand you tell me! I have a right to know my own death! Be it fifty years from now to only two years from now! I demand to know it all!**" She felt ready to sob. She had to know. She was afraid that she, or her loved ones, would die early in the fight against Voldemort. And she was truly terrified to lose.

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Evans. From the smallest time from now, it will come to you in a bright flashing light of emerald green. You have your answers, now leave."

Lily found herself suddenly facing the office guardian, fuming. "He cheated!"

"Ah, don't worry yourself, duckies. He'll come around. You got your clues. You're a smart witch."

That suddenly made her feel much better. She did get what she wanted. She was going to die soon. Her and James, in a flash of green. But that train of thought made her queasy, wishing she never demanded answers. With that she fled, searching for the farthest and darkest corner of Hogwarts. And there she cried, sobbed, and fought with herself.

She wanted to tell James. She had to tell them. But every word, every twist, every description she heard overloaded her brain. She couldn't tell. She was simply too afraid. The most curious, intelligent, and mature Muggleborn was terrified. Terrified that she knew nothing of the world around her. Terrified that her words would come back to haunt her.

_No, I'll never tell._ Her silent tears fell, _I'll never tell._ Those three words ran, singing, through her head as she tried to block everything she learned in the deepest recess of her mind, hoping the terrifying truth and fear would never return.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Harry remained seated at his desk, pondering on what he had told his mother. Never before had he thought he was capable of the things he said. But he was right. His mother was targeted for who she was. As were those around her. She had to see that just because you can't find the answer doesn't mean they aren't around.

She had to see that there was more to life than what they were taught and believed in. Nothing was easy. Everything was corrupt, everything was grey. He should know better than them all. Only thirteen years of age and sent to Azkaban for murder. No one bothered to make sure he could tell his side. Left to rot in prison while a sadistic monster tried to torment the innocence of three young children, trying to tear away what made them sparkle.

That was something he couldn't condone. Children were the spice of life. They were the reason any mother or father gave up their lives. They were the reason for any good to come from the bad. They were the hope, the dream, the wish. Without them, there was nothing. And nothing was the worst thing that could happen.

But he had already sworn. Sworn on his life that he would make sure Voldemort paid. He had sworn he would reveal the one thing no one knew could happen. Harry wasn't stupid. There was a prophecy but what no one knew was that prophecies were meant to be broken. They were what he remembered from a book about pirates, they were guidelines. Like oaths, they were simply something to follow but meant to be broken. Sometimes something better came along, something like friendships that made everything change, even if wasn't always for the better.

And speaking of friendships, something zipped through his entire being. He suddenly knew it was almost time. Which meant a quick trip to the Headmaster. Seconds later, expending some magic, Harry Jumped to Albus' side. "Shadow!"

"I am called. They call me. I do not know when I shall return. Please have everything ready for me. And keep an eye on them all, Albus."

"But of course, my friend." Harry gripped the older man's hand tightly before vanishing. "Be safe, my boy. For you, danger seems to lurk at every shadow. Maybe this once Fate will be kind to an old man. What do you think, Fawkes?" The bright reddish-gold Phoenix trilled happily as his owner went back to absentmindedly sucking on the various candies in the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fate was kind. She allowed her young Vulcan to hear the old wizard's plea. Harry smiled with the warmth of the words. He would be careful. He had much to do before he could finish what had beenstarted that tragic Halloween night. And it began with a frantic cleansing of the old Riddle home. Voldemort was anxious to leave. He believed there was nothing to fear. But something was coming. He could feel it and didn't like it. Therefore, he summoned every Death Eater to his side.

Outside the crumbling home stood a lone cloaked figure. Hands were held flat against the walls of the wards. A face scrunched in absolute concentration. Magic was forced to bend to the Assassin Vulcan's will. Harry succeeding in what others had failed. He forced the powerful wards to crumble. And with a purpose he stormed the house, intent on reaching his siblings.

Inside, alarms shrilly blared. The Death Eaters immediately formed a line, obscuring the three captives from view. But they already knew. They felt his power through their rings and now they waited. As well as one Death Eater. Severus Snape had once again been summoned. This time he remembered what it was he had forgotten. The three captives were the three missing children, presumed dead by all. But he had no chance of freeing them, not with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters hovering about. Although, that might change since the alarms sounded, meaning the wards had finally fallen.

"Well, well, well. A party and I wasn't invited."

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed his rival's name, unwilling to believe the boy actually had done the impossible.

Harry smirked beneath his hood. He knew Voldemort expected a frail boy and not the powerful man. And he would let the sadistic bastard have his little fantasy, at least for now. Sweeping back the hood, everyone could see the exhausted, pale features of thirteen-year-old Harry Potter. "I did warn you."

"Kill him!" The Death Eaters jumped to respond, flinging Dark hexes and curses. But Harry was either able to dive aside or block them, stunning a few of the Death Eaters, suddenly throwing some of them back into their Defense class with a man called Assassin Vulcan Shadow.

Harry used that split second hesitation to maneuver his way to the three captives. Each grabbed a tight hold of his cloak, and he tossed a saucy smile to an irate Voldemort, "Until next time, Tommy boy."

Voldemort screamed in absolute rage as the four vanished. He turned his anger upon his faithful, relishing their sudden cries, pleas, and jerky movements. "**I want them found! Or you will learn the meaning of painful death! Now!**" The Death Eaters immediately apparated, not willing to stay behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus!" All eyes were pinned upon the viciously shaking and bloody figure that stumbled into the Order meeting. Molly Weasley scrambled to find Poppy as Remus eased the almost broken body into a chair. Another handed the man a steaming cup, then helped Severus drink it as his hands threatened to spill it.

Poppy hurried to his side, "Oh, Severus. What has he done to you?"

A croaking voice spilled from a throat badly torn from screaming, "To us all."

"Shh! No more talking. You'll ruin that throat even more."

"Poppy?"

"Be quick about it, Albus. He needs plenty of rest and healing." Albus nodded, swiftly pulling his wand. With precision, he had the memory pulled from his spy's mind and playing before them all. By the end, no one could breathe.

"Oh, Merlin, she's alive. My Ginny's alive." Molly wailed into the comforting shoulder of her husband.

With Remus' help Poppy dragged a willing but hurting patient to the Hospital Wing. "Yes, Molly. They are all alive. Which means Harry Potter never murdered them."

"We must find them. Fudge will have no choice but to re-try Harry Potter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Harry wouldn't be easily found. "Ah, the chosen one has returned to us."

Harry smirked as he dropped the glamours to reveal his true self, in all his Vulcan and inhuman glory. "It's nice to be back, Berry." Said female half-heartedly glared at him. "I'll need your help now."

"Of course. You've been expending your magic. We shall escort your three siblings home while I lend you a rather large boost to make it back." With a whistle, she summoned two other Avians. **_Take these three to Hogwarts. It is Harry's wish and desire to reunite them withtheir families as he finishes the last part of his orders in the past._**

Harry waited until the five left. "Thank you, Berry."

"Fate has decided to lend a helping hand. She bade you to have this. It was the same potion used upon your siblings, forcing exact copies to be murdered. Fate has decided you've suffered long enough searching for answers." Harry reached out for a small bottle, gratefully smiling. He had never found anything within Hogwarts' library nor any other bookstore he found.

"Thank you." Berry simply smiled, allowing her magic to calmly flow into her child. He gathered their combined magic to prepare for his last few Time Jumps, disappearing in shimmering smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within moments Harry reappeared in the Headmaster's office, slightly dizzier than normal. Strong hands caught him in mid-fall. Once again a small black owl flew in through the window. "Sorry. Spread my magic a bit too much. Needed a boost, which only lasts long enough for my next two Jumps."

"Professor!"

Emerald eyes blinked, realizing he not only reappeared before several of his old students but left the glamour off. He blinked even more to see his mother proudly glowing as her belly bulged outwards. "Ah. Well, unexpected."

"Welcome back, Professor."

Harry shook his head, "Not for long. I'm simply here for James and Lily."

James held his wife close, glaring at his old Professor. Sirius and Remus both whipped out their wands, steadily pointing them towards Harry. "Why?"

Head to one side, he turned to Albus, "Is it ready?"

"Ah, yes. Quite ready and fully stocked. Two House-elves from Hogwarts will remain until you're ready. Minerva was quite helpful, unfortunate though that she lost that memory. Students should be more careful where they point their wands when practicing."

The four ex-students chuckled, "Thank you." Harry turned to the Potters, "I need the two of you to drink this by morning."

James frowned, "What is it?"

Albus sighed, "James, if he wished to murder you, he could. If you remember, Assassin Vulcans answer to a higher power. No one could stop him from murdering us all and getting away with it."

All four paled, but still waited. "It's a complex potion designed for duplicating an exact double of human tissue."

"Why us?"

Harry smirked. Within seconds his hand was out, casting a silent spell, both Remus and Sirius were out cold. "Eh, sorry. Couldn't let them know. They won't remember a thing once they wake. But I'm just following orders."

Lily's eyes widened. "We shall. And our baby?"

Here he shuttered his expression, "Left behind."

**"What! No!" **James was not going to let his First-born child be taken from him, not if he could stop it. Maybe he couldn't win against the Assassin Vulcan but he would try.

Lily understood, but the how she couldn't explain. "James." Seconds after his name she grimaced, clutching her stomach.

"Lily!"

"Only labor pains."

Hours later found Lily in the Hospital Wing with James and Madame Pomfrey. Their three friends and the Headmaster waited outside. "Lily, why didn't you tell me you were having labor pains!"

"Because **this is all your fault, James Andres Potter!**"

The three friends cracked with laughter as they listenedto Lily berate James through the entire pregnancy. "Time to start pushing, Lily."

"Breathe, Lily, breathe!"

"**I am breathing, you moronic idiot**!" They could hear several smacks and James crying out in pain as Poppy kept urging Lily to push.

"He's almost here, Lily. Just a bit more."

"**Don't ever come near me again, Potter! Do you hear me? Touch me and you'll be castrated! Just like your friends when I'm done with them!**"

The three friends paled at her raging promise, not wanting that to happen. Albus chuckled. "It's quite a normal reaction, my boys. She'll be just fine once it's over."

And it was. Once they heard the baby's cry, they rushed inside to find the parents cooing over a tiny babe. Lily held up the baby, "His name is Harry James Potter."

They could all see the milky pale skin, tufts of thick black hair, tiny waving fists, and sleepy bluish-green eyes. Poppy smiled as she recorded it all, "I believe his eyes will more likely become green as he gets older. Congratulations, Lily and James. It's a beautiful, very healthy baby boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the early rays of incoming dawn, Harry had already whisked away the true parents of little Harry, while exact duplicates remained behind, cooing over an innocent sleeping baby . He knew a deep felt thanks would be given to his saviors, not just for allowing him to save his family but for giving him a potion to create permanent clones to save his timeline. And before he could return to his timeline, Harry gave his parents time to collect a few invaluable mementos before hording them away to a very heavily warded summer cottage. Without a word, he vanished, leaving behind two distraught parents, alone in their grief.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Harry silently reappeared at his siblings' side. For a confused moment he viewed a dazed Ginny Weasley testifying to the questions tossed out by Minister Fudge, by the same man he had sworn for years to repay. "Why would you risk your life following Harry Potter?"

"Routine. Colin and I were always the last to go to bed. We were also the second to rise. We loved spending time with Harry and Dennis, every chance we got."

"Potter's your family?" Fudge seemed skeptical. He had wanted nothing more than to find something, anything to allow him to hand over Potter's life to the hungry public. But with every word flowing from the young redhead and her two blonde companions, it seemed the perfect plan to rid of Potter was deliberately falling apart.

"Yes. We liked having him as an older brother. And my family already considered him part ours. Harry liked having siblings since he was an only child."

Harry suddenly grinned. Something familiar was radiating in the air. Quietly sniffing, the scent led him to Ron, or Ron's left side robe pocket. Ron flinched and jumped when something snatched his pet rat from its hiding spot. Blue eyes searched frantically for Scabbers. But Scabbers was suddenly placed in the hands of one Severus Snape, who desperately tried to keep from shivering when a familiar voice whispered, "Here's Pettigrew."

Fudge grudgingly accepted the testimonies. Now he had no choice but to allow Potter to, once again, slip through Ministry fingers. At least until he remembered the boy had escaped the prison in order to not serve his sentence. _Yes! I have you now, Potter! _"I hereby grant Harry Potter's innocence of all murder charges against him. But he will still serve time in Azkaban for escaping before such a trial or his sentence was over."

"Ah, ah, Minister. There's still the innocence of one Sirius Black." Harry Potter proudly stood in his adult glory before the shocked courtroom, fangs flashing. Outside, he remained as cool and collected as was expected of Assassin Vulcans, but on the inside he cheered at the chance to outwit the incompetent Minister. He relished the idea of making the public to turn its bloodthirsty sights to the one man who caused the most horrific times ever.

"**Dementors**! **Seize him**!" Three robed figures floated forward, bony hands outstretched.

**_We told you not to touch him! We warned you about hunting him down, did we not?_** The three Dementors screamed in pain as a bright light flashed between them and their prey, forcing them to return to a very unhappy God of Death.

Harry laughed, "Avians are much like a Patronus, only more powerful." He was enjoying himself. And that continued even more when Severus had successfully forced the rat to drink a potion, making Peter Pettigrew permanently change to his human form.

The shocked courtroom remained frozen as a very familiar face grew from the body of a small grey rat. "Peter Pettigrew! But he's dead!"

Several Aurors rushed forward, flinging spells. "Impossible! But it is him!" Another swiftly poured Veritaserum down the Animagus' throat, allowing the Court to regain control of the pandemonium of its spectators as Fudge could only stare openly in shock.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did Sirius Black kill you?"

"No. I tricked everyone into believing that."

"Why?"

"To keep others from knowing that I was the Secret Keeper and traitor while Sirius was simply a diversion to try and keep the Potters safe. Once the Dark Lord had tried to finish off the Potters, and failed, I knew Sirius would come for me. I panicked, allowing the Muggles to die and for Sirius to take the blame while I used my Animagus form to escape."

Fudge frowned as he overcame the schock, worrying about his career but having no other choice, "I hereby declare that Sirius Black is free of all charges." He could only hope that this change of decision, both changes of decision, would still buy him points. He refused to lose his position as Minister of Magic but didn't know that someone was already planning on finding ways to toss him out for all his incompetence.

And Harry couldn't be happier with knowing he caused such an uproar against the Minister. Gleefully, he began muttering more truths, knowing others would overhear and take action, "And he placed two innocent people in that horrid prison without ever letting them a chance to speak for themselves. In return families had been torn apart and a vicious Dark Lord had continued his dark deeds, who Fudge knew returned long before the public did by accounts of one little boy, a well-placed spy, and accepted bribes."

Harry took even more joy in the sudden scrambling of one well-known reporter and infamous gossiper, Rita Skeeter. His hearing could tell she was quoting word for word what he had said to others as she scrambled to their side. Gleefully, emerald eyes gazed about as the public turned as one, glaring heavily at the still talking Minister.

"As Minister, I call this court room to close due to pending of retribution to the recently freed Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Dismissed!" All eyes watched as the few Ministry employees fled the room. But the Minister didn't get far, not when the mob that had suddenly formed rushed forward, blocking any escaped routes Fudge could have planned.

As one they had raised their wands, making their demands known quite publicly as reporters desperately tried to capture all in words and pictures. Harry knew this could be the last day Fudge would ever see the Wizarding World as a Wizard, and quite possibly the last day he would ever see the world period, especially with the looks most were casting his direction as the man was unceremonially stripped of not only his title, riches, and pompous attitude but of his magic as well. Sooner or later, the man would bleed, if he even had a heart to bleed, this Harry knew. This Harry believed was an apology, an action to warm him to the public, to be the savior.

_Never again! _With that, Harry turned away from the most amusing spectacle to find his way to those who truly believed and cared. While they were busy, Harry vanished, arriving to another place where a second amusing scene woud undoubtly happen. All he had to do was wait for the arrival of the key players.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A weary Albus Dumbledore literally stumbled from his fireplace into his office. He would have met the unyielding floor had two hands not caught him in mid-fall. "And here I always believed you had the grace to defy all things, gravity as well."

Blue eyes blinked as he faced an amused Harry Potter. "Harry."

A lone hand waved aside the old man's grieving forgiveness. "I've heard it all from my saviors. They kept a very close eye on the Magical World, mainly to see to their contract with the Dementors. Though, I do believe a select few are already on their way for suitable punishment." He grimaced at the thought, "And Lord Hades is not a very gentle man." _And, Merlin was that an understatement._

Harry had seen what Lord Hades could do in his anger and his calmness. There was nothing gentle about that man. Unless you caught him alone with his young bride, Lady Persephone. And here he shuddered, memories rushing back as he remembered the one time he had accidentally walked in on them in Lady Demeter's one shrine.

Albus seemed slightly confused but said nothing. He was trying to figure out why Harry's aura vibrated familiarly with Hogwarts. "Harry?"

Cold emerald eyes suddenly locked onto the aged wizard, causing him to struggle with his sudden fear. "I suggest calling your Order, Albus." The way he hissed the name sent even more familiar vibes across aged skin, "And find a way to bring those of Phoenix Summer Getaway to the castle. They are a major part in this world, after all Voldemort does believe he murdered Lily and James Potter that tragic Halloween night, does he not?"

"Shadow." Now Albus knew why the man before him suddenly seemed familiar.

Harry smirked as all his glamours once again dropped, no longer caring to hide himself away. "Bring them, Albus. This time _your_ war ends, no sooner, no later. _They _tire of waiting."

"Very well, Shadow." Both men fell into their respective personas, especially since it was Vulcan Shadow that truly trusted the Headmaster. But the Headmaster had not missed the emphasis the younger man had placed upon his words, confusing him even further.

"Until then, Albus." Harry silently slipped out ofthe office and into his comfortable shadows. He lost himself in the memories and feelings that he had hastily locked away. The world had willingly turned their backs and now expected him to save them. _Won't they be surprised when I refuse to be their pathetic little savior. Voldemort can rot on Earth before I ever raise a defeating hand in his direction. I refuse to bow to the Magical World again, never be their pathetic moulded pawn in this war._

So lost in his thoughts he had forgotten about his trainers'constant reminder, '_never lose sight of that around you.' _And because of that and his little 'spat' with the Headmaster, he had failed to take in that more of Hogwarts faculty had flooed in mere moments after Albus. Nor did he see the Weasleys' or Creeveys' families stare at him in shock.

_WHAM!_ Harry cried out in surprise when something viciously slammed him into the nearest wall, knocking over a disgruntled armour suit. A vibrating growl echoed just behind the dazed Vulcan. _Remus! _Wide emerald eyes turned to face glittering dark gold. He froze when a cold nose pressed against his neck, just below his left ear. And with the first long inhale, he tried to keep the desperate moan from leaking out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Remus had stayed behind at the Ministry, awaiting Sirius. He watched with joy as his over-excited friend rushed a few Ministry members, shocking them as he changed from a shaggy black dog to a strangely clean and healthy wizard. _Wonders of having a competent Potions Master on your side. _Severus, grudgingly, stayed at the werewolf's side as they waited for the over-eager ex-convict to finish questioning the Ministry. He wanted nothing more than to return to his cool dungeons, the further from this courtroom the better.

"Siri!" The dark eyed wizard grinned happily as he bounded over to his long time friend.

"Remy! I'm finally free!" He hugged both men, not caring when Severus tensed at the touch. "Come on! We have to find Harry!"

And within mere moments the three had tumbled from the fireplace, into Albus Dumbledore's office, just in time to see and hear Harry reveal himself, his true self. They had stared, stunned at the revelation. Who knew that little Harry Potter had actually grown up? And not just as anybody but their past Defense Professor, Assassin Vulcan Shadow.

A stumbling pattern of two families shook them from their daze, each trying to catch their balance and moving to avoid further collisions. Remus, on the other hand, had immediately rushed to the door, hoping to catch Harry. He had a split second of inhaling a very familiar scent after tumbling from the fireplace. And he wasn't going to let it go this time. This time the wolf won, it was going to claim another.

He barely recalled hearing Sirius and Severus rushing after him. He only had eyes for the hidden figure a few meters ahead. Tensing his body, Remus leapt from his running pace and seconds later brought down a quite surprised Harry Potter. He snarled viciously as the scent drove him wild. He yanked the younger man's head to one side, deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent that had driven him wild in his Seventh Year. "Shadow."

"Uh, Harry?" Emerald eyes peered up at a very confused Sirius Black. "What's going on?"

"Why don't we take this to my office, Remus? Surely he won't think of trying to pull off a Gryffindor stunt of running off." _Excellent idea. _Remus had already been thinking of dragging Harry somewhere to keep him, to question him. And that made him literally drag the man through the confusing corridors.

Once safely ensconced inside the private quarters of one Severus Snape, "Drink, Snape?"

Onyx glared heatedly at a grinning Sirius, "Take a flea bath, mutt."

Sirius laughed at the mutter, laughing harder when he was handed a glass of brandy. But he turned sober when Remus slammed his godson into the nearest wall, snarling. "Uh, Harry?"

The man held by a very irate werewolf sighed heavily, "Should know better. Domino and Elixa aren't here, they're home. Didn't think Remus would be around just yet."

"I want answers, _Shadow._"

Harry winced at the hissed name, "My earned name is Assassin Vulcan Shadow. The Avians took me from Azkaban, allowed Sirius to go free, before transporting me to their home. I was told that I had been chosen to be a warrior to The Powers That Be, the ancient Gods. They were also the ones to train me to be the Assassin I am. I spent countless years bleeding for them. In return I was allowed one gift but with a price. I never realized how far things had gotten when I came to your Seventh Year to teach. I'm sorry."

"Uh, Remy, let him go." The snarl turned to Sirius, who held his hands in mock surrender, "Please?"

Harry found himself free of one set of strong hands and quickly grasped into another pair, his godfather, "Sirius. I know about being your godson. The Avians made sure to tell me everything of my past history that no one was willing to tell me."

"That's great! You can live with me now!"

"Forget it, mutt. Potter will not be staying in that disaster of a place you call home. Not until you release the terror twins."

Sirius flushed, bright with shame and embarassament. "Uh, no?"

"Terror twins?"

A deeper blush, "Yeah, uh, sorta got mixed up with the twins. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George."

"What do you mean mixed up?"

"What the mutt is trying to say is he has been _with_ the twins." Harry snickered at the disgusted look on Severus face, growing more at the delighted yet embarrassed grin on Sirius. "I'm surprised Molly hasn't neutered you for touching them, especially when she found out about _that_ when you were still a convicted murderer."

"Hey! They wouldn't stop! Damn persistent twins, they are! Not my fault they chose to listen whenever they wish!" _Ah,_ Harry thought this was the clue as to how the Twins and Sirius had been involved while Sirius was on the run. The twins did like worshipping their idols, The Marauders, he just didn't realize how much.

Severus immediately grabbed the man, forcing him closer to the now opening door, "Then go be persistent with them! Serves you right for letting them corner you on the third floor when you shouldn't have left Lupin's rooms."

Sirius whined in response, "I was bored!" He deliberately forgot to mention that he had willingly let the twins corner him, he always had a weakness for redheads, not that he had ever told anyone.

Remus never bothered to wait for the door to fully shut before turning on Harry. _WHAM! _"**Ow**! **Will you stop! That bloody hurts**!"

"For a Vulcan, it shouldn't. And you, Mister Potter, will not be leaving these rooms for some time." Emerald eyes widened at the sudden twin heated looks. "You dug your grave this time, Potter. And this time no one will drag your hide from it. This time I will see you pay."

He knew Severus had always wanted to see him get into some type of trouble in which no one, not Severus or the Headmaster, could pull him out of. He opened his mouth to retort but could only cry out in sudden pain and surprise when Remus took matters in his own hands by latching onto the delectable neck, biting down hard with a smug grin.

-----------------------------------------------------

By nightfall, Hogwarts readily moved about, allowing her child to skulk through her halls, seemingly stalking a chosen prey. And that chosen prey was conversing quite well with several of his Gryffindor friends. "**Ah**!"

They had all jumped, wands pulled out in seconds, when a lone dark figure leapt from the shadows, smirking. They shuddered at the show of fangs, "Well, well, wandering students. Just before curfew."

Gulping, "S-sir?"

The head tilted to one side in consideration. "No matter. I found what I was looking for. Neville Longbottom." Said student shuddered in sudden fear, "May we?"

The clumsy, chubby Gryffindor froze at the sight of this stranger male. The shadows, the rough voice, and the pointy teeth made him terrified to be alone with the figure, especially since that's what they obviously desired. "S-sir, wha?"

"No worries, Nev. I won't bite. Gryffindor honor. My _mates_," they shivered in a strangely revolting desiring way at the drawn out word, "made sure of that."

But that didn't mean he felt safe. _Where's that Gryffindor spirit the Hat kept talking about? Gran would tell you to buck up and face your fears, just like the boggart deal._ "A-all right."

"Neville!"

"I'll be okay, guys. Just wait around the corner." Fearful he may be, but not stupid. He wasn't moving from this spot, not when anywhere else could be fatal. And with his friends around the corner, he felt slightly safer.

Gleaming, amused emerald eyes watched as the small group of boys trotted, backwards and wands in hands, to the said corner. With a flick of his wrist, Harry erected a simple Silencing Charm. From the corner, the brave Gryffindor boys watched as the figure's lips moved rapidly. Neville's face grew quite pale as his mouth suddenly dropped open. He seemed to then stutter about something, blushing a fiery red. And his companion merely smirked before rapidly saying more. Then seconds after finishing, the man sauntered back into the shadows, leaving behind a very still Neville Longbottom, who suddenly flew by them and didn't stop until he reached the Gryffindor dorms. "What was that all about?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Albus was holding a late Order meeting. "I was told to call you all here in the event of the final battle. I've received confirmation from several sources that Voldemort plans to attack by dawn. He will be arriving at the edge of Hogwarts' wards. We will be going out to meet him before he can manage to make the wards fall. Several of you will stay behind at various points in the castle to watch over the students. I have already sent Filius and Minerva around to each House. They shall charm each entrance to prevent the exit of any student from said House during the battle. Madame Hooch has also agreed to help the two in warding the windows, just in case. The Ministry has agreed to allow the Aurors and Unspeakables to join us. The curse breakers, and possibly a select few of the Unspeakables, will be monitoring the wards around Hogwarts as well as the Ministry. They will be the ones to either strengthen the wards or swiftly replace those that fall. I suggest each of you try to get some sleep and to be ready before dawn."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

By dawn's early rays, the Order was ready for the final stand for control of the Magical World. They would die trying to keep it out of Voldemort's hands, all the while hoping their savior would be the one to cast the final blow against the Dark Lord. What they didn't know was that Harry had already made several plans to, not only distract the Dark Lord, but to destroy Voldemort without being the savior. No longer would anyone try to call him The-Boy-Who-Lived or soon The-Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All. _Oh no, I couldn't dream of answering their little hopes. They don't deserve having me as their savior. Their punishment for daring to turn their backs on an innocent child, let alone their supposed savior. No longer will I dare to hold that title and silently say 'I shall be your hero.'_

"Well, well, Albus Dumbedore. Come to greet your new Master?" Voldemort hissed at his enemy. Red eyes flared in amusement at the sight of his opposing alter egos, The Order of the Phoenix. He truly believed they were pathetic. He hardly doubted that he would have to face Harry Potter, but there was that tiny chance the boy had left the world after they betrayed him and then tried to set him free.

"It ends today, Tom."

"Yes, it does, muggle-lover!"

Albus refused to wait any longer. With a flick of his wrist, bright yellow sparks exploded from his wand, signaling his allies to attack. And attack they did. Curses, spells, and hexes flew in distracting waves, sometimes with deadly precision. Everyone was engaged into full out battle for their lives. And the Order knew it wouldn't be much longer. The Death Eaters had no qualms about the Dark Arts nor sacrificing their own members to destroy the enemy.

But most didn't to take notice that Harry Potter was not in the battle, nor rushing to their aid. Albus Dumbledore was the only one fighting against a surprisingly laughing Voldemort, as well as the one of the two who noticed Harry wasn't among them. "No savior now, Dumbledore! Where is he when you desire him most!"

"He is not of your concern, Tom."

Voldemort cackled in glee. The battle was finally going in his favor. He would win this war and decimate everyone who opposed him. Then the world would be permanently purged of all Muggles and Muggle-borns. Maybe he'd leave the half-bloods alive, permanently unable to bear children. They could make wonderful slaves. But in his arrogance he failed to take notice two sudden arrivals, James and Lily Potter. They had arrived the night before at Fawkes' insistence. There they had been squeezed, held, and cried on by the various Order members. No one could believe that their old Defense Professor had made sure they would live, secreted away from the world until now.

"You lose this time, Dumbledore!"

"Think again, Voldemort!"

"Impossible!" Voldemort knew that voice. He knew it intimately well. He had murdered that voice years ago. Of that he was sure. But there before his wide eyes stood a very healthy, breathing James Potter. And at the irritatingGryffindor Auror's side was the lovely, redheaded, Muggle-born Lilly Evans-Potter. Side by side the two Potters raised their wands in his direction. With defiant precision, they hurled several hexes in his direction, almost seemingly uncaring as to those around them.

Voldemort raged in frustration and anger as he tried to deflect most of the hexes. He was hard pressed to defend himself with three attackers. That provided the distraction from noticing a fourth figure entering the fray. "**You took my parents from me! You made them suffer! You tried to destroy my entire family! Not to mention me as well!**"

Red eyes widened in surprise to see a determined, shaking Neville Longbottom facing him. Wand held out in a firm grip, Neville remembered what had been told to him. /_'Remember that you're a Gryffindor at heart. Just remember these two words when you face Voldemort. Remember the love of your parents and your Gran. Remember the joy of having friends, of making them laugh everytime you got the best of Snape. Remember the fierce determination you had to face up to what you thought was wrong. Just remember 'Mortis Eterno' and all will be well.'/_

Neville remembered. He also remembered that the man had said he was Harry Potter and that he wasn't going to be the savior, not this time. He was going to let the world know that they couldn't depend on something called a prophecy. The world was what you made it, not what was forced to be made. "**You ruined this world for the last time, Tom Riddle!** **May the Devil rest your soul**!" He raised his wand higher as both Potters and Albus swiftly attacked Voldemort, forcing him to defend himself as well as losing control of his shields. "**Mortis Eterno!**" A jet of pure white light blew from his wand slamming into Voldemort's chest, in the exact area where his heart might have been.

A scream of pure pain exploded from Voldemort as his body was enveloped in the light. Echoing screams fell from his faithful followers, each clutching their left arms. The same white light that had surrounded Voldemort swiftly flowed through each of his followers. By the waning light, only a selective few of the Death Eaters had survived, those placed by the Order to be spies within the various ranks of the Death Eaters. And the Order rose up in cheers of victory, shouting at Neville for being their savior.

From a hidden niche in the Forbidden Forest, Harry watched. Lord Hades had been the one to explain about that particular curse. It was a way to eradicate the darkest of souls from never returning to human life. But if it was directed by pure love, whether in true love of family or friends, it had the ability to eradicate those who followed the Darkness. Like Severus Snape, he was a faithful follower at one time and then turned spy. The _love _directed at him would have played judge and jury on his soul. Once it believed him worthy to live, it would simply absorb what tainted Darkness he held, leaving him alive and tatoo free.

_Long live The-Savior-Who-Saved-Us-All, Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor extraordinaire and Slytherin's bane. Good job, Nev. Exactly what you needed to truly know what it means to be a Gryffindor and to be who you really are._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus?"

Albus wearily grinned at his old students. "Lily, James, thank you for returning to us."

Both Potters smiled brightly when Poppy suddenly stumbled out of the fireplace with three wriggling figures. "We wanted nothing more than to return to help. But we promised Shadow that we would wait."

Blue eyes twinkled in delight as he faced three grinning faces. "And who are you, my little ones?" He held out a small glass bowl, "Lemon drop? Cherry Twizzler? Canary Cream?"

Lily laughed, "They're our children, Albus."

"Albus?" The questioning voice suddenly had a body when Harry slipped inside without bothering to knock. "Ah, sorry."

"Shadow?"

Harry tipped his head. "Yes. But you should have already known the truth."

James nodded, "Yes. We know you're our son Harry. We're sorry we couldn't be there nor find a way to make sure Sirius could be there for you."

"I'm sorry you had to live with Petunia. She was never fit to take care of you, let alone have her own child." Lily had unshed tears gleaming in her emerald eyes.

Harry turned away, not wanting to rehash his past. He had time to get over that. His gaze had then fallen onto the curious gazes of three other children, "And you are?"

The littlest one giggled around a mouthful of candy. She pointed a finger at herself, "I'm three. Titania Lillian Potter. Nia for short." Hazel eyes gleamed as her name was spoken in such determination for a young child, who knew she was proud for even knowing her whole name. Her reddish curls bounced around a cherub face as she gladly reached for more candy, smiling cheerfully.

Emerald eyes then faced two identical boys. He wondered if he would have the same problem telling them apart like Fred and George Weasley. "We're six." He blinked, they even had the ability to speak at the same time.

"Warren Evans and Logan Sephlur Potter. Names come from both our family heritages, a few centuries back. Both were quite famous for their fierce political moves. Both troublemakers already, pranksters in the making." Like their sister, they bore hazel eyes. But like Harry, their hair was an unruly mop, though one of them actually had multicolors. "Warren likes to be different, colorful in any way he can."

Harry gave a small smile. But before he could say anything, three figures barreled inside. "Lily! James!"

Severus sneered as he faced the couple, "Lily, Potter." James ignored the man in favor of his friends. Severus turned back to Harry, "Never bothered to return."

"I did." Harry couldn't stop the blush from coming, "You were, uh, busy."

A dark brow raised in amusement, "Really, Potter?"

Remus quickly moved to Harry's side, nuzzling the throat before him. Both Potters' eyes widened a bit. Albus smiled brightly, "Well, I see I have no worries now. We..."

But Remus wouldn't wait. Instead, he dragged a willing mate from the office and down the steps towards the dungeons. Something Harry was relieved for, he still couldn't stand to be in the same room with the mentor that had betrayed him, nor stay with the memories of the same mentor that had trusted him during his time as a Professor. Severus snorted, "Forgive my mate, Albus. Seems he needs to be the dominant one again."

Albus sadly nodded, taking great pains to hide his suffering. He knew he had lost the young man's respect and trust, quite possibly he would never get it back. But he still had hope. And hope was something everyone must be able to look for in the future.

"My son with my friend?" James stuttered a bit after the question, bringing Albus back to reality.

Severus raised a brow before he, too, swept out of the office, snickering at the sputtering of James Potter as Lily gave her last words, "You take care of him Severus Snape. You and Remus or you will find out just how much knowledge I had learned at Professor Shadow's tutelage during those long hours in the library."

And like Albus, Lily was willing to wait. She had waited for years to know what her Defense Professor had hidden from her, even if the answers she had received weren't what she wanted. She had spent years grieving for a child she had left behind, only able to look through memories of her little boy, left behind by a willing Assassin Vulcan. He may have grown into something cold and harsh but she would never fault him for doing what his heart wanted. She decided to do everything in her power to close what terrible gap her little boy had with the world around him, even if it meant building an impenetrable wall to keep him from hurting.

_The world has already paid its way in blood, oh ex-Minister of ours. But rest assured, you better hope the world makes you pay in blood. And by all the Gods in The Powers That Be, Petunia, you better hope something tells you to run. Because you will pay in blood as well. Mark my words, one day, one day._


End file.
